Family Matters I
by teanc09
Summary: Co-written with IWorkWithPens. Set post season one. Will and Mac realize that family is what matters.
1. Chapter 1

The News Night team was in the conference room wrapping a pitch meeting and starting to file out when Mackenzie saw the breaking news logo on a screen in the bullpen. Will was standing next to her, hoping to discuss one of the stories she had turned down, when he heard her nearly shout "turn the tv on, there's breaking news!"

Jim grabbed the remote and turned on the television. They were all concentrating on the screen except for Neal who was looking at the wires on his laptop to see if he could find out any more information.

"Repeating our breaking news, there is a hostage situation unfolding in the African country of Nigeria inside one of the embassies. It is not yet clear which embassy has been breached, as information is slow to come out of this situation," the anchor said. "We now have video being sent to us from the scene, the quality is not very good, but it does show hostages being marched into the courtyard of the embassy. We are going to play that for you now."

They were all watching the video very closely when Mac suddenly grabbed Will's hand and looked up at him. "Did you see?" she whispered to him. He nodded at her.

"Jim, get me a copy of this footage, now. Everyone else, please give us the room," Will said. The staffers left the room as Jim was on the phone getting a copy of the footage.

"I'm going to run get the footage, I'll be right back," Jim said.

"You saw what I saw, right?" Mac asked.

"I'm not sure Mackenzie…that's why I asked for the footage. We need to make sure we are seeing what we think we are before we go any further." His hand was on her back, rubbing gently. Mac was rubbing her forehead, trying to make sense of what was on that video. Time seemed to be standing still while they were waiting for Jim. The hostage footage had not been replayed and the anchor had thrown to a correspondent in Nigeria to discuss the rise of the Taliban in Africa.

Will saw Jim running back to the conference room and made a note to thank him later for all his efforts. He seemed to understand that this was a serious situation without anyone telling him what they suspected.

"Here we go," Jim said sticking a thumb drive into the computer in the corner. He played the footage and after just a couple of seconds both Will and Mac yelled stop. Jim stopped the footage and stared at the screen, trying to figure out what he was supposed to see.

"What are you seeing?" he questioned. Mac was grabbing Will's hand again and he pulled her to his side.

"Let's make some calls, we'll use my office," Will said. "Jim, get me any information you can on this hostage situation and I'd love to be able to talk to someone on the ground, officially, unofficially, I don't care. Please keep this to yourself." Jim nodded and left the conference room.

Will grabbed Mackenzie's hand and pulled her down the hall to his office. She followed numbly.

"Look at me, Mac," he said turning her to face him. He could see the tears in her eyes. "We will find out what's going on, I promise you," he said and pulled her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tight.

"We don't know if it's him yet Mac. And even if it is, for all we know that footage was shot hours ago. Maybe they're already safe. Maybe the standoff is already over," he whispered into her hair.

"You're a terrible liar Will. You and I both know that was my father in that video. And you know as well as I do that if CNN is running with it then it's still news. There hasn't been some miraculous hostage rescue in the last fucking hour!" she barked into his shoulder.

"All right then, let's panic. That will solve everything," he said sarcastically, and for just a moment, she laughed. Then her tears were off and running again and she was suddenly nearly hyperventilating.

"Mac, you have to stop this. Calm down, try to take a deep breath," he said quietly, rubbing his hands up and down her back. He pushed her over to the couch in the corner of his office and forced her to take a seat.

"Do you think your mother will know anything?" he asked her, not sure whether that was even a welcome topic of discussion at this point. Mackenzie's parents had essentially been living separate lives the past few years, or so he'd heard. Elizabeth McHale had finally had enough of following her husband around the world and was now spending her time in London while her husband continued to work at various embassies and universities.

"I don't know. I suppose I should call and find out," she said, sounding about as willing to do that as she was to do a story on Casey Anthony.

"I'll call. Go splash some water on your face and wipe off the mascara Mac," he said, nodding toward his bathroom.

"Do I look that bad?" she sniffled.

"Never. You never look bad. You just look like you could use a moment to gather your thoughts," he reassured.

She nodded and left him alone in his office.

"Well, this should be fun," he mumbled to himself, picking up the phone and searching his address book for the long forgotten number of the McHale's London townhouse.

"Hello?" the firm, clear voice demanded.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Elizabeth, it's Will McAvoy," he replied.

"Mr. McAvoy, what a surprise! What….is Mackenzie all right?" she asked, suddenly realizing that a call from him was likely not good news or a friendly chit-chat.

"Mackenzie is fine. Have you heard from Michael?" he asked, knowing he needed to get to the point quickly.

"Not in several weeks. Why?"

Shit. He reported breaking news every day of his fucking life, but for once, he really didn't want to be the one to break this story.

"There's a hostage situation at the embassy in Nigeria, Elizabeth. We only got the news about ten minutes ago, so we don't know much yet. Mackenzie was hoping someone had contacted you with more information?" he questioned.

He heard the deep intake of breath at the other end of the line and knew she was going to be no help. She had nothing new to tell them and now she was in shock.

"Elizabeth, hang up the phone. I'm going to call Meggie and have her come over to sit with you. We'll call you if we hear anything," he said firmly and authoritatively, hoping the woman understood and would be all right. He made a quick call to Mackenzie's aunt Margaret, who was lovingly called Meggie by most of the family, and asked her to go comfort her sister.

"Anything?" Mackenzie asked hopefully as she re-entered his office.

"No. She hadn't even heard about it yet. I think I shocked her. I called your aunt and asked her to go over there," he told her. He watched as she nodded her head and said thank you so quietly he almost didn't hear her. She looked so lost right now.

He knew the feeling. It was that horrible moment every adult must face eventually…that moment when you realize your parents won't be there forever and that, no matter how old you are, you will feel a bit like an orphan when it happens.

"Come here," he beckoned, and she walked over to where he was sitting in his office chair and looked at him through the fringe of her bangs. He opened his arms and she crawled onto his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Jim's contacting everyone he knows. Meggie or your mother will call if they hear anything. For right now, we just wait Mackenzie. I know it's the last thing you want to hear, but sometimes it's the only thing to do," he whispered, rocking her back and forth and listening to her halting breaths. She was crying again and he hated that he couldn't do anything to help.

Will heard Charlie speaking to staffers outside his office and knew he was on his way in to speak with them. He stuck his head in Will's office and saw Mac curled up on Will's lap. He could hear her soft sobs and saw Will rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

Charlie walked over and leaned against Will's desk next to them. "What's happened?" he asked softly. He was shocked that Mac hadn't moved, especially when she saw him.

"Did you see the breaking news about the hostage situation in Nigeria?" Will asked.

"I did."

"When we saw the images we both thought we saw something, someone. I had Jim pull the tape and we watched it and confirmed that we both saw Sir Michael McHale in the group of hostages."

Charlie reached his hand out to Mac, which she took, but she didn't move away from Will. "What's been done?" Charlie asked.

"I've called Elizabeth, she didn't know anything about the situation." Charlie could see Will beating himself up over that one. "I then called Mac's aunt to go stay with Elizabeth. Jim is looking for anyone we know that's on the ground."

"I know somebody, a bureau chief, let me make some calls," he said squeezing Mac's hand.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Do you want me to get you on a plane to London to your family?" Charlie asked.

She shook her head. "My family is here."

Will kissed her temple and pulled her tighter against him. Charlie nodded, understanding completely.

"I'm going to go make some calls. I'm going to get Don and Elliott to cover for you two so you can focus on Nigeria, okay?"

Will nodded. "Thanks, Charlie." He knew that Mac needed to be his focus right now.

"When I know something, I'll let you know," Charlie said leaving Will's office.

"Thank you," Mac said quietly against Will's chest.

"You're welcome. Do you feel like making some calls? We don't know who might be able to give us any new information, friends of friends, colleagues, anybody. You can use the table and the moment one of us finds anything out, we can both be on the call." He was hoping she was going to buy that logic when all he really wanted to do was to keep her as close to him as possible. Michael may have been her biological father, but he was the closest thing he had to a father, too.

Will called ACN's international desk and asked them to send any video or information they had directly to his office. Then he put in call to a friend of his at the State Department and quietly but firmly insisted that he needed to know what they knew…not for broadcast, but for personal reasons.

"Dan," he pleaded "it's not for ACN it's for me. One of the hostages is Mackenzie's father."

Dan O'Reilly had been a steady friend to him since college. Sometimes years would go by without so much as a Christmas card between the two of them, but Will knew, when the shit hit the fan, Dan would be there for him. It didn't hurt that the man had adored Mackenzie McHale from the moment Will had introduced them to each other. Hell, Dan had probably been a little bit in love with Mac for years…who the hell wasn't? But Dan knew that, no matter what had happened, Mac was Will's girl and always would be. He would never make a move on her, but Will wasn't above using Dan's love for Mackenzie to get a little information right now.

"Shit," Dan muttered.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. What does the State Department know that hasn't been released yet?" Will asked.

"This doesn't go any further than you and me and Mackenzie, Will," Dan said firmly.

"Of course not," Will reassured.

"They're Taliban. They want money for the hostages and a declaration from the British government that they will pull their troops out of the Middle East and North Africa. We're working with the Defense Ministry and NATO troops in Nigeria right now, but it will likely be a Special Forces operation. There are three Americans in there that we know of. They were heading into a meeting with Mackenzie's father when the building's security was breached."

"When?" Will managed to choke out. "When will they go in?" Mackenzie looked up at him fearfully. He grabbed her hand and kept her from jumping up out of her chair. He wouldn't be able to pay attention to anything Dan was saying if Mac started frantically pacing the room.

"I can't tell you any more Will. I've already said more than I should have. Take Mackenzie home and wait by the phone. Believe me, you won't hear much else today. We're in full media blackout mode here. I'll call you when I know more."

Will heard the dial tone and realized Dan had hung up the phone. Damn, how the hell could he badger the man for more information when he wasn't going to stay on the fucking phone?!

"Will?" Mackenzie asked urgently, pulling her hand from his grasp and beginning to chew at her fingernails.

"Stop that. Biting off your cuticles isn't going to help anything Mac. Come on, we're going home," he told her, pulling her hands away from her mouth and yanking her up out of her seat.

"No! We need to stay here! We can wait for news off the wires and call some of our contacts in the Middle East. We can _do_ something here Will," she insisted.

Damn, he hated to tell her there was absolutely nothing they could do but wait. Waiting was not Mackenzie McHale's strong suit.

"We can't do anything here Mac. And we're not going to hear anything until it's all over. Believe me," he pleaded.

"Why? What do you mean we won't hear anything? We're the fucking news! Of course we'll hear something!" she screamed. Will could practically feel the entire newsroom turning their heads to look into his office and try to figure out what the hell all the shouting was about.

"It's a Special Forces operation now Mackenzie. You know what that means. No one will be breaking this story. It would risk the lives of the hostages and the troops that are being sent in to get them out. There's nothing we can do right now," he whispered, reaching his hands out to her slowly, as if she was a bomb that might explode at any moment.

He knew she was on the edge of losing it, but he hadn't been expecting the sting of her palm as her hand shot out and slapped him across the face. She frantically pushed away from him and started shouting out a litany of reasons why they needed to stay in the office.

"No! We can do something Will. I know we can. I have Army contacts I can call. I still know the people ACN has in the Middle East. I can…I can…"

He watched her search her mind for what else she could do. She was staring at his cheek and the red mark she had left and that's when she crumbled. He caught her just in time, and they fell to the ground in a heap.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Will. I didn't mean to hit you. I would never hit you Will. You have to believe me. I would never hit you," she whimpered over and over again as he rocked her in his embrace right there on his office floor.

"I know you wouldn't Mackenzie. I know," he whispered. "Come on, let's get you out of here and figure out what to do next," he said as he urged her up off the ground.

He led her from his office as he punched in Lonny's number on his cell phone. You could have heard a pin drop in the newsroom as the entire staff watched Will lead an eerily quiet Mackenzie toward the elevators.

"Where are we going Will?" she asked in a childlike whimper.

"Home. We're going home Mackenzie."

"Okay," she said, following him numbly from the building. She didn't even seem to realize where he was leading her. Even more worrying to him was the fact that she also didn't seem to care.

Lonny met them just outside the building. Will opened the back door and helped Mac inside and followed her into the SUV. Mac was still unnaturally silent.

"I'm sorry I was rough with you," he said taking her hands in his. His fingers soothing the cuticles she had been chewing.

She didn't respond to him. She was staring out the window watching the city blocks pass by not really reacting to anything she was seeing.

"Mac," he said leaning down into her line of sight.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…."

"That's okay. Did you hear what I said to you?"

She shook her head and he smiled at her. "I said I was sorry for being rough with you in the office."

"I'm sorry I hit you," she said touching his cheek very gently.

"Let's chalk it up to stress, okay," he said taking her hand from his cheek and holding it tight. "We're both upset and worried."

She nodded and rested against his chest, his arm going around her.

Lonny took them to Will's apartment and walked them inside. Will was holding her hand and keeping her close to him. "Did you eat breakfast this morning, Mac?

She nodded and said, "some."

"It's Wednesday, so you had an apple muffin with cream cheese," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"For as long as I've known you, you have an apple muffin with cream cheese on Wednesday mornings for breakfast."

"I hate being predictable," she pouted.

"Only to me and only because I know you so well."

"You know that you're the exception to every one of my rules," she said.

"What I was getting at was to see if you were hungry. I'll make you a grilled cheese."

"I don't think I could eat right now, Will. Thank you, though."

"Are you nauseous?"

She thought about how she was feeling and said, "not really. I just don't think I could eat or drink anything. I don't really know what I want right now" she trailed off.

"No, I get it, we'll wait and maybe I can fix you a grilled cheese in a little while."

She smiled at him. He so wanted to take care of her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said.

"Not for the food, but for being there when all I needed was you to hold me." She was making him nervous, she could tell.

"What did you mean when you said your family was here?" He'd wanted to ask her that since she said it but wouldn't with Charlie in the room.

"Can we sit?"

"Sure," he said leading her to the couch. He sat down with Mac beside him, turned sideways, toward him.

She picked up his hand in hers and played with his fingers. "You don't have to tell me," he offered her an out.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes and said, "you're my family. It's not just that you know who to call, you know what I had for breakfast and you know that I like grilled cheese sandwiches when I'm worried and upset."

"Mac…."

"You don't have to say anything, Billy, it's okay."

What she didn't understand was that he wanted to say something to her, but was now the time? "When you're Dad's safe and out of Nigeria, you and I need to have a long talk, okay?"

"Okay," she said and moved over to rest her head on his shoulder, still holding his hand.

Will put his feet up on the coffee table and Mac kicked off her shoes and pulled her legs onto the couch. They stayed like that for quite some time, mindlessly letting the time pass and hoping someone would call them with good news.

"Would you like something to change into?" he finally asked.

"Please."

"Sure, come on," he said pulling her off the couch, keeping ahold of her hand, he walked them back to his bedroom. He opened what used to be one of her drawers and handed her a pair of yoga pants and he then found her one of his t-shirts that had shrunk over time. "Go change," he said. "I'll be right here."

She was gone for a few minutes and all he could think about was a half-naked Mackenzie, alone and hurting, in his bathroom. He knew this wasn't the time but very soon. She came out of the bathroom and said, "thank you, I feel much better."

He held his hand out to her, which she immediately took, and he led them out to the living room. His mobile began ringing and he said, "it's Charlie," to her before answering, both of them sitting on the couch.

"How is she?" Charlie asked.

"We're worried, but we're doing all we can at this point," Will said. Charlie noticed that he said we, but decided not to call him on it right now.

"Put me on speaker, please, Will."

Will put Charlie on speakerphone and laid the phone on the table in front of them. "You're on speaker," Will said.

"How are you, Mac?"

"Okay. Did you find anything out?"

"I found out there is a surge of Taliban activity in the northern part of Nigeria. My contact said that there had been a lot of chatter recently. It was taken seriously, but the guards were simply overpowered, that's how they got in to the embassy."

"Anything else?" Will asked.

"That's it so far. I'll let you know when I find out anything further."

"Thank you, Charlie," Mac said.

"Thanks," Will said and disconnected the call. "That matches what Dan said earlier."

"He's going to call when he can?" Mac asked.

"He said he would. But if it's Special Forces or Seals, they'll practice until they are sure they've got it down before they go in. It could be hours if not days, Mac."

She nodded and walked out to the balcony and stared out at the city she loved. He came up behind her and pulled her back to rest against him, his hands on her waist. She pulled each of his hands into hers and pulled his arms further around her.

"I haven't seen him in more than a year Will. Can you believe that? And now I may never get the chance again," she whispered longingly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course you will Mackenzie. Stop talking like that. Before you know it that phone will ring and your father will be shouting about those ill-mannered brutes that held them hostage and didn't even serve a proper tea. Then he'll be on the next flight to London so he can have a decent glass of scotch. Would you prefer we wait there for him?" he asked.

"London? No, my mother and I would end up tearing each other's hair out and without my father there you would have to referee. It would be a disaster," she chuckled at the mental image.

"Hey! I learned a lot from your father, believe me, I know how to keep the McHale women in line."

"Like hell you do Will. When was the last time you won an argument with me in a pitch meeting?" He looked away sheepishly.

"Okay, fine. But I can still beat you at chess and poker," he said smugly.

"You just keep telling yourself that Billy," she laughed.

"Would you like to play? It might take your mind off things for awhile," he asked, nodding his head back toward the living room and the chess set on the coffee table.

"No. Who do you think taught me how to play? It would only remind me of my father, Will." Mackenzie turned her gaze back on the sun setting over the city. She rolled her neck around on her shoulders and sighed when a few loud cracks could be heard.

"Jesus Mac! That sounded like crunching gravel. Have you seen anybody since you've been back in New York?"

"No. There's really nothing to be done. You know that Will. I'm going to go lay down for a while. Can I use your guest room?"

"No," he said firmly.

"Well, that's fine. I'll just take the couch then," she replied, pulling out of his arms and walking toward the door.

"No, Mac. That's not what I meant. The mattress in the guest room is terrible. You know that. You won't be able to move tomorrow if you sleep in there. Take my bed, please," he pleaded.

"Will, I'll be fine in the guest bed, really."

"Humor me Mackenzie. I've seen your x-rays. I'll never be able to sleep knowing you're in there tossing and turning."

Will had been shocked to discover, after only a few weeks of dating, that Mackenzie McHale lived in near constant pain. She was so energetic and enthusiastic that he couldn't imagine she was anything but the picture of health. Late one evening, after a particularly long workday, he had discovered her nearly passed out in his bathtub, trying to soak her aches and pains away. He had nudged her awake and helped her from the bathtub only to notice faint scars and discolorations along her back and neck. Things he had never seen in the dim light of his bedroom. She had explained the long series of surgeries, cortisone injections and various other procedures she had endured to help lessen the pain caused by a near fatal car accident when she was a child.

When he had learned of her plan to flee to the Middle East after their breakup he almost tried to stop her. Beg her not to go…if not for her safety then for the pain she was sure to suffer bumping along in Humvees through the desert and sleeping on the hard ground in army tents. He wondered to this day if that was why she went. To suffer. To put herself through the tortures of the damned to pay for her sins. Part of him wanted to ask her that…but maybe right now was not the time.

"Come on," he said, offering his hand out to her. They slowly made their way inside and Will led the way to his bedroom. Mackenzie silently watched him enter the master bathroom and begin running the bathwater. She was shocked to discover all of her favorite bubble baths and scented bath salts still lining the countertop.

"Will?" she asked shakily.

"They're not the same ones you left, if that's what you're wondering. I threw them out, but then I realized that I liked the way they make the bathroom smell. And, well, the place looked a little empty without all your potions and lotions lining the counters." He looked at her sheepishly.

"But you hate baths," she said, and it was true. He was mainly a shower person. You try fitting six foot three inches of body into the standard American bathtub. It really isn't very comfortable.

"But you love baths Mac. I don't know…maybe seeing all that stuff there comforted me somehow. Gave me hope you'd be back here someday."

Before he knew it, she had thrown herself into his arms, sniffling loudly and rubbing her teary cheek against his dress shirt.

"Come on, get out of those clothes and into the tub. I'm going to go get you some Tylenol while you soak. Maybe you'll have a shot at sleeping through the night," he told her, turning to go as she slipped out of her leggings.

When he returned she was already hidden underneath a mound of bubbles and sighing happily. He reached down and turned off the tap before the water could spill over the edge of the bathtub.

"Better?" he asked as he sat on the lip of the tub.

"Much."

"I noticed you still won't give up the heels. That might help a little Mac," he suggested.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that Will. We've had this discussion. I love my Manolos and Louboutins. I won't give them up until I absolutely have to," she snorted.

"You're five foot nine Mackenzie…you really don't need three inch heels."

"Five eight and a half…and yes I do. Stop lecturing me Will. I get it enough at the doctor's office."

"Are you still seeing Schwartz over on the East Side?" he asked.

"No. He retired last year. Referred me to a new guy at Columbia Presbyterian. Nothing's changed Will. I still have herniated discs and arthritis. There's no miracle cure for it," she murmured, tilting her head from side to side and again eliciting a series of shiver-inducing cracks and pops.

"I could talk to some people. See if there's another doctor or another hospital that might…" but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Stop Will. I know you don't like to see me in pain, but nothing is going to fix this so stop trying. And nothing is going to fix my father being a hostage of some crazed religious extremists so stop trying to change the subject," she snapped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely. Her eyes popped open at his tone.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken that tone with you. You're just trying to help. I know that, but I'm tired and I'm on edge and I haven't taken anything for the pain in days and it's all just grating on me a bit right now. That's no excuse, but it's the only explanation I can give you."

He reached over toward the counter where he had left a bottle of water and two Tylenol and grabbed them for her.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking the offerings. Once she had swallowed the pills, he took back the water bottle and clutched her hand.

"You're welcome," he said sincerely. "I'm going to go call Dan and Charlie just to be sure there's no news. Why don't you get into bed and I'll be back."

When he returned moments later she was already curled up on her old side of the bed running a comb through her hair.

"Anything?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. I don't think we're going to hear anything today Mackenzie. Get some sleep. I promise I'll wake you if there's news."

"Will?" she asked before he could leave the room. He turned back.

"Stay?" she requested softly.

"Mac…"

"I'm not suggesting anything other than sleep. I just don't want to be alone," she begged.

He hesitantly stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt and climbed into bed. God, if anyone had told him when this day started out that by nightfall he would be getting into bed with Mackenzie he would have laughed them out of the room. It was amazing how fast your world could change.

"Give me your hand," he told her. She placed her hand in his and watched with rapt attention as he laid it across his stomach and began the familiar routine of lightly tracing patterns across the palm of her hand over and over again. He used to do this when the pain was too bad and she couldn't relax. It was hypnotic and never failed to induce sleep.

"Mmmm…I missed this," she whimpered as she drifted off, trying not to think of hostage situations, or terrorists, or the throbbing pain in her neck.

"Me too, Mac…me too."

He wasn't aware that she'd heard his comment but now wasn't the time to get into their situation and they would talk about the products she used lining his countertop once her father was home safe. She rather liked the idea of them going to London once her father was there, too.

When she woke she was lying on her side and Will was wrapped around her, holding her close to him. She lay there listening to him breathe for a while just enjoying the closeness she'd missed. She knew immediately when he woke and realized where he was, wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry," he started to say but she stopped him.

"It's nice," she said trying to help him relax, rubbing his arm.

Finally, he let himself relax and stretched, pulling her closer to him in the process. His arm was around her waist, his hand on her stomach.

"It's early yet, do you want to try and get some more sleep?" he asked.

"Do you mind if we turn on the news, maybe there's an update?"

Will turned enough so that he could reach the remote and turned on the television to BBC World News on BBC America, their best shot at finding out anything new. He curled back around her and together they watched the news. When the BBC showed no signs of updating them on the situation in Nigeria, they gave up and changed the channel to CNN.

CNN was reporting the same information as yesterday, there was a hostage situation and that it was on going. They had determined that it was the British Embassy, which was their only new piece of information.

"Do you think Dan is already in the office?" Mac asked.

"He probably hasn't left from yesterday. Let's give him a call," Will said turning the television off and reaching for his mobile.

Will found Dan's number and called. Dan picked up on the first ring. "Morning, Will."

"Good morning, anything new?"

"There were some gun shots heard last night but that's all we know."

"Satellite images," Will suggested.

"I don't have access to those, sorry."

"No, not at all. I appreciate you trying to help us."

"Please tell Mac that we're doing everything we can and that we're trying," Dan said.

"She knows that, but I'll tell her. If you hear anything we're home all day," Will said and disconnected the call.

"Nothing new but Dan wanted me to tell you that they are doing everything they can and that they are trying."

"Thank you for calling him."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry?"

She tried to think back to the last thing she ate and she couldn't remember what that was, or when. "I should eat something."

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked already having an idea of what he was going to be making for her.

"Whatever you have is fine."

"Mac, tell me. This is something that I can actually do and control, okay?"

"Poached eggs on toast, is that too much?"

"Of course not, let's go make breakfast," he said getting out of bed and holding his hand out for her to take.

She took his hand and said, "you do remember my experience in this kitchen, right?"

He laughed gently. "Yes, but you're good at setting the table and pouring juice. Plus you make a mean cup of tea."

"Do you have tea?" she sounded excited.

"Yes, would you like some?"

"I'd love some," she said as they walked into the kitchen.

"The tea is in the cabinet by the refrigerator." She went to fix their tea while he went to the refrigerator to find eggs. They worked silently in the kitchen together. They didn't get in the other's way and there was almost a relaxed feeling, like this was their norm.

Will was watching her and missing her being here with him. The timing was horrible, but the time they'd spent together worrying over Michael had brought them closer emotionally. When she looked up he was watching her. He smiled and went back to working on the eggs.

She walked over to see what he was doing and asked, "how are the eggs?

"Coming along. Would you like bacon?"

"Do you have tomatoes?" she asked.

"Maybe, check the produce drawer in the refrigerator. If there are tomatoes does that mean you don't want bacon?"

Mac was looking in the refrigerator and stuck her head around the door to answer him, "yes, I'd prefer tomatoes over bacon. Would you like me to hand you the bacon?"

He knew he'd lost this one. "Are there tomatoes?"

She closed the door and stood there holding two tomatoes.

"I'm guessing you don't want those fried or with cheese or anything, right?"

"Why would you, they are perfect as they are," she teased. She had always eaten healthier than he did, plus she exercised on a regular basis. Not that he knew what she did, but he could tell how toned she was from the bath the previous night.

"Would you like wheat toast?" he asked.

"Please, just one slice, though."

"Okay," he said smiling. "Are you okay to do toast? In the oven," he clarified.

"Toast I can do," she replied smiling and went right to where the bread was kept.

It may have been years since she lived here, he thought, but she knew exactly where everything was without him having to tell her.

After their breakfast was ready they ate and read the newspaper. Will's mobile rang as they were cleaning up from breakfast. "Charlie," he said to Mac. "Good morning, Charlie."

"I've got news," he said. "Put me on speaker." Will did as he asked. "You're on speaker."

"Mac?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Your father is going to be fine. A Seal team went in overnight and extracted everyone from the embassy, killing all the attackers. Everyone in the embassy was flown to the USS Nimitz where they are undergoing health screenings and medical attention."

"Why do some need medical attention, Charlie?" Mac asked.

"There were some bullet wounds and grazes. Your father was grazed close to his shoulder. He was talking and complaining of all the attention he was getting according to my source."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Will pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "Thank you, Charlie," Mac said with Will echoing her sentiments.

"From the Nimitz they are going to be taken to either Italy or Turkey to a US Military base and from there they will be flown to London. It's going to take some doing but they will get home soon. You and Will are on a plane in a few hours out of Kennedy arriving breakfast time tomorrow at Heathrow. Don and Elliott are going to cover."

"What time is our flight?" Will asked, still holding onto Mac. Her head was resting against his chest and he had one hand in her hair, holding her close. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed holding her and having her close to him.

"I'll email you the details. I think it's eleven, but I'm not sure other than you're flying Virgin Upper Class."

"Thanks Charlie. We really appreciate everything you've done" Will replied before he disconnected the phone.

"Hey, he's fine Mackenzie. This is good news," he whispered into her hair and tried to pry her away from his chest, but she just buried her head against him and sobbed. He waited for her to calm down and then walked her down the hall and back into the bedroom.

"Sit," he ordered, and nearly pushed her into the lounge chair in the corner of the room. She sat there numbly and blinked up at him in shock. Shock…that's what his mind was telling him right now...she was in shock. Hours of worry and desperation had built to a crescendo and, even though their prayers had been answered and Michael McHale was on his way home, Mackenzie's mind was on overload.

"Mackenzie…I'm just going to throw a few things into a suitcase and then we'll go by your apartment and get you packed. Can you just nod at me or acknowledge me in some way so I know you understand what I'm saying to you right now?"

"I'm not a complete dolt Will. Of course I understood what you just said. Hand me that sweater please," she replied, pointing at the cardigan he had knocked to the floor in his attempts to pull clothing from his closet. He grabbed it and walked over to her to wrap it around her shoulders to keep her from shivering.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I'm fine Will. Really. Just a little shaken, that's all. And very ready to see my father, so hurry up and get your things together. I don't want to miss our flight."

He watched her leave the room and just shook his head in wonder. The woman never ceased to amaze him.

As they stood in line at the Virgin Airlines check in Will felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and he grabbed it while he let Mac continue to check them in. He handed her his passport and indicated he would be just a few feet away.

"Charlie? What is it? What's wrong?" Will said quietly.

"Is that all that I am to you? A bearer of bad news?" Charlie snapped back at him.

"Not generally, no. But given the circumstances…oh hell, just spit it out Charlie!" Will's patience was beginning to wear thin.

"I just got word that the medics who assessed Mackenzie's father during his transport back to London have decided he needs to be admitted to the hospital. He's being taken to University College Hospital. You two will need to head there when you land in London."

"Shit! How bad Charlie? I can't tell her this just as I put her on a six hour flight. She's barely holding it together already," Will was trying not to pace back and forth for fear of Mackenzie's reaction. She was eyeing him suspiciously from her perch at the check in counter.

"She doesn't need to know just yet Will. Let her get some rest on the flight and before you know it she'll be sitting at her father's bedside with her family all around her. Everything will be fine," Charlie reassured.

"You don't know Mackenzie's mother Charlie. This wasn't going to be a happy family reunion under the best of circumstances. And now, well…" his tirade tapered off and he could practically see Charlie's know-it-all grin through the phone.

"Will?" Charlie asked.

"What?"

"For someone who was ready to pay three million dollars to fire her, you sure do care an awful lot about her well-being," Charlie snickered.

"Shut up," Will grumbled.

"Oh just get on the damn plane, man! Relax, have a drink or two and spend some time with the woman you love without worrying about every Goddamn thing that could possibly happen. Her father is safe, you two are on your way to see him and that's all that matters right now. Try to keep that in mind, would you?" Charlie pleaded.

"Yeah, you're right Charlie. Thanks for your help."

"Of course I'm right! If you two could only remember that a little more often," Charlie chided.

"Goodbye Charlie," Will replied, clicking off the phone and rejoining Mackenzie.

"What's wrong?" she asked the moment he reached her side.

"Nothing. Why does something always have to be wrong?" he replied, trying to end her questioning.

"Because you're you and I'm me and we just have a way of attracting totally fucked-up situations into our lives," she responded sarcastically.

"Okay, on that cheery note…let's get on the damn plane Mackenzie," he replied, pushing her toward security and hoping like hell she slept for most of the flight. He would never survive six hours of interrogation from her.

He watched as she fidgeted and paced near their boarding gate and he was just about ready to grab her and pull her down into his lap, if only to stun her into immobility, when he heard the call allowing upper class passengers to board.

"Come on Mackenzie, before you wear a path in the carpeting," he urged, grabbing their carry-ons and following her onto the plane.

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching her shift restlessly in her seat as she looked out at the tarmac of JFK Airport.

"I'm fine," she winced.

"Your back?" he asked, concerned.

"Mmm," she nodded, in a vaguely non-committal way.

"Here," he nudged her side and handed her a pill. Thank God he had the presence of mind to search her bathroom while she was packing her clothes.

"I don't need those Will," she huffed in disgust. Damn, she was stubborn.

"Yes you do Mackenzie. The doctors don't just hand out opiates for the hell of it you know? You have a serious back problem. Most people in the kind of pain you're in wouldn't even get out of bed. Now take the damn pills so you're not in agony for this entire flight. I can't watch that Mac!"

She stared at him for a moment, trying to judge whether he would back down or not, but he looked determined. She knew she wouldn't win.

"Fine," she said, defeated. She held out her hand and he dropped the pills into her palm.

"Thank you." He signaled a flight attendant and asked for a blanket and a pillow and soon was tucking Mackenzie into her reclining seat. He reached out for her hand, and just like the night before, he began stroking it leisurely and watching her eyelids droop.

"You just don't want to hear me nattering on about my mother for the next six hours, right?" she slurred.

"No, I don't. But that's not why I'm doing this. You tossed and turned all last night Mackenzie. You can't possibly be very well rested. And your pain is always worse when you haven't had a decent night's sleep. If you want to be ready to see your father when we get off this plane, then you need to rest. Please, Mac…try to relax," he begged her.

"I will. Thank you Billy."

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For being you," she replied as she grasped his hand in hers and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching her sleep most of the flight away gave Will some time to think about how he would handle telling her about her father once they got to London. She was going to kill him. Well, maybe she would want to see her father before she killed him, but he was fairly certain his untimely demise was about to occur.

He drank a scotch or three for good measure. If he was going to die…he was going to die full of Glenlivet. That was the only way to go, or so Michael McHale had told him once. Damn, he really hoped Mackenzie let him live long enough to see the man. He really had missed him.

She awoke just as the wheels hit the ground at Heathrow and looked around blearily.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Won't be short now," he replied, using one of her father's sayings. The man had mercilessly teased young Mackenzie with the response during long car drives. Her endless questioning of how much longer the ride to their destination would be had prompted Michael to spout this phrase over and over through the years.

"Will," she groaned.

"What? Actually, we have a car waiting. So as soon as we make it through customs we're off my dear."

He waited until they were approaching the car with their luggage to broach the unwelcome subject.

"I can't wait until we're at the house. I haven't been home in so long Will. Maybe we can all go to the theater. Do you think he'll be up to it?" she started chattering as soon as the car pulled away from the curb. All too quickly she quieted when she realized they were heading in the wrong direction.

"Will? Where are we going?" she asked.

"Mackenzie, please don't panic. We're going to the hospital. Charlie called me just before we boarded the plane. The medics who assessed your father en route to London decided he should be admitted to the hospital. I don't know any more than that and I didn't want to you spend the whole flight agonizing over it," he spit it all out in one big breath and waited for her reaction. It wasn't at all what he had been expecting.

"All right. Let's go to the hospital then," she said quietly and leaned her head against the window.

"Mac?" he asked concerned.

"I can't tell you I'm not upset with you Will, and more than a little disappointed. But I can understand why you did what you did. We'll talk about it later. Right now I just want to see my father," she said, sighing deeply.

Damn, this was almost worse than yelling, foul-mouthed Mackenzie waving her arms and stomping her feet. She was disappointed in him. That hurt.

"I'm sorry Mac," he said quietly and watched the streets of London whiz by them.

When they arrived at the hospital their driver explained he would be waiting to take them on once they'd finished their visit. Mac got out of the car without waiting for Will. He had to hurry to catch up to her at the information desk.

"I'm looking for Michael McHale, he was brought in last night."

The volunteer looked up the information on the patient and explained that he was in room 367. Mackenzie thanked the young woman and walked to the elevator with Will close behind. The silence was deafening. When they made it to the third floor Mac found her father's room and heard her mother inside, causing a fuss.

Mac knocked once and pushed the door open.

"There's my little girl," Michael said.

Will could see the tears on Mac's cheeks. "We were so worried about you," she said into her father's neck. He rubbed her back and held her close.

"How are you Elizabeth?" Will asked, kissing her cheek.

"He'll be fine now that she's here," she said storming out of the room leaving Will standing there confused.

"My boy it's wonderful to see you," Michael said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. The doctors thought my blood pressure was a little low and they wanted to watch over me for a while, just as precaution."

Will didn't want to intrude but he also wanted to make sure that they were both all right. He held out his hand and Michael took it, pulling him into an awkward hug. "It's so good to see the two of you." Mac sat on the side of her father's bed, holding his hand, watching Will hug him.

"I'm going to give you two a few minutes, I'll be right outside," he said.

"He doesn't seem himself," Michael said.

"He didn't tell me that the doctors put you in the hospital until after we made it through customs."

"Did you yell at him?" Michael asked.

"I did not."

"That's why he's upset. You know he was trying to protect you, Mackenzie."

"I have no idea what's going through his head right now. He's been amazing since we saw the footage of the Embassy. He was with me when we saw you. Yet he chooses to not tell me you're in the hospital."

"There was absolutely nothing you could have done had he told you, except worry. He was trying to help, sweetheart."

"I get that but he doesn't get to make decisions for me, we don't have that kind of relationship."

"From the way he was looking at you I'd wager you're wrong. Was what he did so bad?"

"He made the decision to not tell me, probably along with Charlie. I'm disappointed in him, in both of them."

"You don't think he knows that right now? He's miserable and you need to let him off the hook, he was trying to look out for you," Michael said.

"I'm not ready to do that yet, he needs to explain himself." Michael the Diplomat was giving her counsel.

"He'd jump at the chance, but he does need to know you'll forgive him."

"Tell me about mom, what was she going on about?"

"Meggie brought her down. She said she needed to make sure I was okay."

"So why did she storm out?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, Mac. There is very little I do still know about her; we've lived such separate lives for the last few years, we've lost touch. I'll be here for a couple of months, maybe we can spend some time getting to know one another again, who knows?"

"I'm going to go check on Will, I'll be back in a few minutes." Mac walked into the hallway and saw him staring out the window, his head against the glass and his hands in his pockets. When she got closer she realized his eyes were closed. "Are you all right?"

He shrugged.

Her father was right he really was upset. He turned toward her and opened his eyes. She could always read his eyes.

"I'd rather have you yell and scream at me all day than to hear you say I disappointed you. I apologize. I should have trusted you to be able to handle the news."

"Apology accepted," she said hugging him. He easily went into her arms and buried his head in her neck.

"I mean it Mac. I can deal with a lot, you know that, but not disappointing you."

"Why do you care so much what I think?" Mac asked.

"Because I love you, and I want to be there for you, and I fucked up."

"You were trying to keep me from worrying about one of the most important men in my life, there's nothing wrong with that. I get that you were trying to help, but you need to trust me and tell me the whole story," she said rubbing his back. She eased him back from her and saw hints of tears that he blinked away quickly.

"Why don't you go talk to my father while I go try to find my mother and make sure she's okay?"

"I can take care of Elizabeth," Will offered.

"She and I need to chat. Go wait with Michael, please."

He nodded and began walking down the hallway. When he was almost to Michael's room she said, "Will."

He turned to her. "I love you, too." She saw a huge smile break out on his face and it took all she had in her to turn away from him to go find her mother.

He pushed the door to Michael's room open and he immediately smiled at Will.

"You've been forgiven, I take it?" Michael asked.

Will nodded and sat on the side of his bed. "I have been."

"She's always been one to easily forgive once you explain things to her."

"I knew she was going to be upset, but I never want to disappoint her," Will said.

"My boy, I know exactly how you feel. She is the most important thing in the world to me and from the looks of it, she is to you, too."

"We've got a lot of talking to do but we'll get there, Michael, I'll make sure of it, trust me. What can I do for you?"

"Remember how easily she forgave you when you're talking. I know she hurt you very badly and what you did and what she did were very different."

He looked at Michael, trying to decide how much to tell him. "Yes, she hurt me very badly, but I've spent lots of time trying to work though the hurt and since you were kidnapped I've realized something."

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"I need her and want her in my life and if I keep her at arms length, we both lose out and I don't want that for either of us."

Mac found her mother sitting in the garden. "May I join you?" Mac asked, trying to gage her willingness to talk.

"Sit," she said moving over to give Mac room. "You're standing as if your back is hurting."

"It always hurts, Mom." Elizabeth, if anyone, should already know that she was in constant pain, but she didn't let it control her life. "Why are you out here and not in with Dad?"

"You know he'd much prefer to see you than me."

Mac had always been the light of her father's life. She'd never known how much her mother resented her for something she couldn't control. "You've not talked to him in weeks and when was the last time you actually saw him?"

"I don't know, a long time."

"So, why are you out here? He needs your support."

Elizabeth laughed, "no he doesn't, he never has." Mac was not ready to hear the next thing that came out of her mother's mouth. "We're divorcing, Mackenzie. Neither of us wanted you to know, it will be finalized next month."

Mac understood that her parents were living separate lives, but she never thought they'd divorce. "Why now?"

"I've met someone, someone here in London and I want to move on. I want to live my life again, not wait at home for the phone to ring telling me bad news."

"It was your choice to not go with Dad, to remain here."

Her mother smiled at her. "You won't understand this because you are just like him but so is Will. That's very important in a relationship…to be of like minds. But in your father's world I'm an outsider. This was never the life I wanted but I played my part and followed your father around until I just couldn't any longer."

"You're still living at the house?"

"Most of my things are still there, but I'm slowly moving."

Mac was getting mad. "Where are you moving?"

"I'm going to be living with the man I was telling you about."

Mac was up pacing. She didn't understand.

"Go talk to your father. I'll make sure I'm not at the house when he returns."

Mac walked back into the hospital and ran right into her Aunt Meggie. The woman opened her arms and Mac was in them immediately. Meggie had married late and never had children of her own. She eased Mac out of her arms and took Mac's hand in hers. They slowly walked toward the cafeteria. "Have you taken anything recently?"

Meggie knew her back was hurting…the pain and stress were etched onto Mackenzie's face. "No, not recently. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Only a few people know and it's your parent's responsibility to tell you when they were ready."

"Have you met this man Mom is going to be living with?"

"I have, only once. He seems to make her happy."

"What does he do?"

"He owns an antique shop."

Meggie would always give her straight answers. "Let's get beverages to take back upstairs. Will is waiting with Dad," Mac said.

"Will is here?" Meggie asked excitedly which made Mac smile.

"He is and I'm sure he can't wait to see you."

"Such a nice boy, that one."

Only Meggie could get away with calling Will, a grown man, now in his early fifties, a nice boy. Mac shook her head and grabbed their sodas and took them to the register and paid for their snacks.

Mac pushed open the door to her father's room and said, "look who I found," letting Meggie into his room.

"Meggie, my darling, how are you?" Michael asked, returning her hug. Then it was Will's turn. She smiled at him and said, "it's been too long," and hugged him.

Mac gave everyone their drink she'd brought up for them. Meggie and Michael were chatting and Mac was standing by his window looking out, enjoying their chatter. Will came up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I need some meds, and I need to talk to you," she said turning her head toward him.

If she was voluntarily taking her medication, something was upsetting her. "Shall we take our luggage to the house, or wherever we're staying and rest for a little while and then come back this afternoon?"

"Dad, may Will and I stay at the house?"

"Of course, there's plenty of room."

"Thanks. We're going to go drop off our luggage and rest for a little while and we'll be back this afternoon, okay?"

"That sounds lovely. Perhaps the doctors will let me leave soon and we can all enjoy London."

"We'll talk to them," she replied and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Do what the nurses tell you to do, please."

"Of course," Michael replied and shook Will's hand.

"We'll see you later," Will said, kissing Meggie's cheek.

As soon as they were out of Michael's room Mac turned to Will and he could see she was fighting tears. "What's wrong?"

"At home, please." He nodded and took her hand in his and together they made their way to the car that would take them to the London house.

When they reached her parent's home, Mackenzie was shocked to see boxes already lining the front hallway. She dropped her purse and laptop case and looked around in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mac?" Will asked, concerned about her, but also wondering what all this clutter was doing in the McHale's usually immaculate home.

"They're divorcing," she said flatly. He didn't quite know how to respond. He knew the marriage on been on rocky ground for quite some time now, but he never actually expected Mackenzie's parents to divorce. They had enough money to live separate lives if they wanted to and, given their concerns about public appearances, he never expected them to air their dirty laundry to the world.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching out to hug her, but she pulled away and eased her feet out of her heels.

"I need to lie down," she said, swaying slightly on her feet. He reached out and steadied her. He led her upstairs to the guest room he remembered spending a few weekends in years ago.

He watched her lower herself to the bed so slowly and carefully that it broke his heart. She was so strong and determined most of the time, that she could fool you into believing the façade. Fool you into seeing a vital, healthy woman without a care in the world. Obviously, it was getting more and more difficult for her to project that image.

He took her coat and handed her a pill bottle while he went off in search of a bottle of water. When he returned she was lying on her side, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger and taking deep, even breaths.

"How bad?" he asked. Once upon a time, he had been the only person she would share her pain with.

"Bad," she whimpered and held her hand out for the water.

He waited until she swallowed the pills and then ran his hand through her hair and joined her on the bed. "Talk to me," he pleaded.

"I never thought they'd do it," she said so softly he almost couldn't hear her.

"I know you didn't, but if this is what they want Mac…" he started but she cut him off.

"How can _this_ be what they want?! They're throwing away forty-five years together Will! Don't they understand how lucky they are?" she shouted hoarsely.

Ah, so that's what this was about, he thought to himself.

"Is this about them Mackenzie? Or is it about us?" he asked gently.

"Not everything is about us Will. Is it really so hard to believe that I wouldn't want my parents to get a divorce?"

"No, it's not hard to believe at all. But I have to wonder if there's something you're not telling me. You've known for years that they were, for all intents and purposes, separated. This can't have come as that much of a shock Mackenzie."

"Of course it didn't. I just didn't think it was genetic!" she muttered.

"What's genetic?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Cheating," she whispered.

"Okay, now I have no clue what we are talking about Mac. You're going to have to fill me in on this one."

"She's been cheating on him. That's why my mother wants the divorce now…so she can move in with her boyfriend. My God, can you believe I just said that? My sixty-seven year old mother has a _boyfriend_!" she yelled out into the room.

"Shush…quiet Mac. Someone will hear you. And what the hell is so wrong with your mother finding someone she wants to spend her life with? Are you under the impression that your father hasn't so much as looked at another woman or spent an evening with someone else in all these years of separation? Please Mac, I know you adore your father, but even you aren't that blind."

Slowly and painfully she rolled over to look him in the eyes. "What do you mean I'm not that blind? What do _you_ know about this Will?" she asked in disbelief.

"Nothing concrete Mac. But, come on, your parents' marriage was always friendly, even loving, at times. It was never a meeting of the minds, though. You have to have known that."

Her jaw dropped in shock. "That's exactly what my mother said."

"What?"

"That I could never understand why it didn't work out between the two of them because you and I are so much alike."

"Well, that's true Mackenzie. We may argue about everything under the sun, but when it comes down to it, you and I agree on the most important things in our lives. Our work, our passion for the truth, our intellects…we're very well matched. Your parents never were," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears and kissing her forehead.

"Then why did I cheat? If we're so fucking made for each other, why the hell did I cheat on you?" she said, gulping down her tears.

"Because you didn't know what that looked like. You were lucky in a lot of ways Mackenzie. Your parents adored you. They were stable financially and emotionally and provided you with everything you needed. Compared to my childhood that's pretty fucking picture perfect. But they never really showed you what a loving, adult relationship looked like. So, like you said, you didn't know you were in love with me until you went back to Brian and realized how fucked up _that_ relationship was."

He was stunned for a moment himself. Holy shit! He had just forgiven Mackenzie and made sense of their disastrous break-up!

"Will?" she asked, a little concerned with the bewildered expression on his face.

"Oh my God…you were right! You really _did_ realize you were in love with me after you slept with Brian!" he said, flabbergasted.

"I told you that months ago Billy."

"Yeah, but I didn't _understand_ it until now," he said, a little awe-struck.

"That doesn't mean _we_ wouldn't get divorced," she whispered sadly.

"We would _never_ get divorced Mac," he said firmly.

"How can you be so certain?"

"We know what's at stake now…we understand the consequences. And besides, we aren't your parents Mac. What were they, twenty-three and twenty-five when they got married? They barely knew themselves, let alone each other. We've done all our messing around and messing up. I think we know what we want now, don't you?"

"Yes, we do," she whispered softly, burying her head in his chest and breathing in deeply. She had always found his scent relaxing.

He ran his hands up and down her back soothingly, but felt something strange…foreign to him there.

"Mac?" he asked haltingly.

"Back brace. It helps to ease the muscle spasms. It made the plane ride bearable, but it's really starting to itch. Can you help me get it off?" she asked.

God, he really hated seeing her suffer. It truly wasn't fair. He'd been an athlete all his life…taken his fair share of falls and injuries and all he had to show for it was an occasionally achy knee and shoulder. She was nearly fifteen years younger than he was and she was in constant pain. It was hard to believe, in this day and age, something more couldn't be done to help her.

He stood and went around the other side of the bed and loosened her blouse from her pants and found the aforementioned brace wrapped around her.

"How do I unfasten this?" he asked, looking at the various straps and Velcro fastenings wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Just help me sit up and I'll take it from there," she assured him, almost laughing at the confused look on his face.

"Good God Mac! Are you sure this isn't some medieval torture device? I think I've seen fewer snaps and latches on a chastity belt."

"Well, I'm sure it's not all that easy to have sex in _this_ thing either, but I've never really tried so…" she trailed off, leaning against him and unfastening the brace and then allowing him to lower her back onto the bed.

"Wade didn't give it a shot? The wuss. Believe me Mac…no little back brace would keep _me_ from wanting you," he said, leering at her playfully.

"Well, by all means then, you go ahead and give it a shot later…when I've woken from my pain pill induced haze," she mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

"I just might do that Ms. McHale. I just might do that."

Will moved back to his side of the bed and got in; Mackenzie gravitated toward him, seeking him out. He wanted to rest but he wasn't necessarily sleepy. He lay there thinking about what he finally figured out about her cheating and why it occurred. Ironically enough it was Mac who helped him understand why she cheated and helped him to forgive her. She had moved onto his chest and he was enjoying holding her as she slept. He didn't want to hurt her back but he was desperate to make love to her.

Mac moaned in her sleep and moved her hand to his crotch and rubbed him through his pants. She was definitely still asleep. He took her hand in his and rested them on his chest. Her touch felt so good. It never had taken him long to become aroused around, or even when thinking about her. She'd taken a pill so she was going to be out for a while and along with the pain; she was feeling the stress of her parent's breakup. Nothing, however, was going to make him move and leave her there alone. They had both spent too much time waking up alone.

Will had dozed off when a door opening and closing woke him. There were voices coming from downstairs. When he looked over at Mac she was still asleep. He quietly got out of bed and walked to the top of the stairs to find out what was going on. There were movers carrying the boxes out of the house and he heard Elizabeth explaining what else needed to be moved.

He walked downstairs and found Elizabeth in the formal living room. "Did Mackenzie tell you?" Elizabeth asked.

"She did," was all he said. He wasn't sure it was appropriate to say anything else. "Are you all right?"

Elizabeth had always liked Will and he certainly made Mackenzie happy. "The movers will not be too much longer. I've been moving items slowly, but with Michael's return…."

"Do you need any help?" Will offered.

"No, thank you. Where is Mackenzie?"

Will tried to think back to determine if Elizabeth had ever called Mac anything other than Mackenzie and he couldn't remember one instance. "She's resting."

"I would like to see her again before you two go back home, will you please tell her that for me?"

"Of course. Maybe we could all have dinner, you could introduce your friend to Mac," Will suggested.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"You do realize that with the divorce you are going to have to work at your relationship with Mac? Michael kept you all connected."

"Mackenzie means the world to him," she said turning away from Will.

"You resent her for her father loving her. How in the world does that make sense in your head? Please explain this to me, I've never understood."

"I never really wanted a child but Michael did, so we had her." Neither one of them knew Mac was standing in the hallway and had been for a couple of minutes.

She walked into the living room and said, "finish it."

"It's true, I'm sorry, but it is, Mackenzie. I never wanted a child. I enjoyed traveling with Michael without having to worry about what a child would need or want, it was easier."

Will was by Mac's side and linked their hands. Mac swiped at the tears on her cheek.

"But you turned out to be his world. He wanted you around all the time. There was no sending you to boarding school when he thought being exposed to his world would be such a better education. I did grow to love you; I honestly never thought I would. All the women I knew that had babies instantly fell in love with them. I know this is hurting you and I don't like that, but you need to know the truth. That is always what you want, isn't it Mackenzie? The truth?"

"All I know is that I have a father who loves me and that I love and adore immensely. You will always be my mother, but I don't know if I want to have a relationship with you, I don't."

"I knew telling you about the divorce would most likely end our relationship."

Will saw Mac getting madder. "Telling me about the divorce was not the impetus. You and I have never gotten along and now I know why. If you need to know where it started, saying you never wanted me is where it started," she said and walked out of the room.

"You may not agree with me, Elizabeth, but if you don't fix this you will regret it because Mac is one of the most interesting, smart and loving people I know. I love her greatly and can attest to how wonderful it is to be a part of her life. You may never have a true mother, daughter relationship but you could work on at least being friends," he said and started to go find Mac. "One more thing, her friends call her Mac, you should try that sometime."

He found her out in the garden. "You up for some company?"

She was still facing away from him but nodded. He stood behind her and leaned her back against his chest, his arms going around her shoulders and her waist. "I love you," he said and kissed her temple.

"I love you, Billy," she said and turned in his arms, burying her face in his neck. He could feel the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry you walked in on that."

She pulled back enough to talk to him. "It explains a lot. It hurts, but it does make sense now."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I want to go home Will. I don't want to be here," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"No you don't sweetheart. You want to be here for your father. If we get back on a plane right now you'll regret it the moment we take off. We can go to a hotel if you like? Get a suite at The Lanesborough or Claridge's?" he offered.

"Please stay. This is her home more than it ever was mine. She should be here when her father gets home. Please," Elizabeth McHale interrupted from the doorway.

"Mac?" Will asked, looking down at her.

"Don't touch anything in the library. Nothing in there is yours mother," Mackenzie said coldly as she moved to go back into the house.

"Of course. Mackenzie, I…." but her daughter cut her off before she could finish.

"Please don't talk to me right now. I'm tired, I'm in pain and I've just learned I was a horrible burden to my mother for my entire life. Please go before we both say something else we'll regret…if that is even possible at this point." Mackenzie stalked away.

"Elizabeth, maybe it's best if you give her a few days. Let her get Michael back here and settled in and let her get some rest. I promise you, she _will_ want to speak with you before we return to New York. Mackenzie never has been one to walk away from an argument," he chuckled.

"Thank you Will. I'm so glad she has you again. I always wondered what would happen to her when she didn't have her father anymore. No one else ever understood her until you came along."

Will nodded his understanding, not quite sure he'd be able to say a word without crying at this point. How could her own mother not see the amazing, funny, smart, determined woman he saw when he looked at Mackenzie? He'd wanted to know more about her the moment he met her, but her mother wanted to pawn her off on a boarding school the second she was out of diapers.

After Elizabeth had instructed the movers on the loading of her boxes, she hurried to a taxi and was off, without a last look back at her daughter or the house she had spent nearly fifty years in.

Now, where the hell had Mackenzie disappeared to, he wondered?

"Mac? Mackenzie?! Where are you?" he shouted out into the echoing hallways of the McHale home. No answer. Damn it! He stomped around the empty rooms until he, at last, stumbled upon her in the kitchen opening and closing drawers in a fury.

"What the hell are you looking for?" he asked from the doorway.

"A corkscrew. You don't happen to have a Swiss Army knife on you, do you?" she asked desperately.

"Not allowed on planes anymore. Put down the bottle of wine Mackenzie, that's the last thing you need with Vicodin."

"Actually, I haven't had one in two hours. I'm sure a glass of wine would be fine," she huffed as she continued to stomp around the kitchen in search of the corkscrew.

"I'm not sure your doctor would agree with that," Will chided.

"And since when are you a spokesperson for my doctor? Give me the damn corkscrew!" she shouted, when she noticed he had found it lying on the bar.

"Give me the bottle Mac," he said quietly as he carefully removed the wine from her hand and opened it for her. He poured her a small glass, figuring it couldn't hurt at this point. He didn't think being this upset was good for her pain either, and maybe the wine would help take the edge off that.

"I never knew she hated me," Mackenzie muttered as she wandered into the library and searched for some matches to light a fire.

"She doesn't _hate_ you Mackenzie. She barely knows you…that's the whole problem," Will assured her as he guided her to a chair by the fire and found the matches her father always kept in a cabinet nearby. He arranged the logs and threw in a couple of balled up sheets of newspaper and threw a lit match in.

"She's known me for forty years Will."

"Not really Mac. She never really tried. You heard her she never wanted children. But your father did and for women of her social circle forty years ago, it was what was expected. It's shitty and unfair to both your mother and to you, but there it is. You may never have the kind of relationship with her that you do with your father, but you still have both your parents. Try to be thankful for that," he pleaded, patting her hand as he took a seat on the hearth next to her chair.

"Is that really better Will? I'm sorry your mother is gone and I'm sorry your father was an unmitigated bastard, but is it really so wonderful that my mother lived long enough to tell me she never wanted me?"

"_I_ want you. Your father _adores_ you. Your staff would put their jobs on the line for you. Maybe that needs to be enough Mac. We don't always get everything we want out of this life, but sometimes, if we're really lucky, we get enough Mackenzie. Isn't what you have enough?" he pleaded.

"You. _You_ are enough Will. You and I together again is more than I could have hoped for. Just don't expect me to invite my mother to the wedding," she grumbled into his neck as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Wedding?" he asked. "When exactly is this wedding Mac?"

"I don't know, but let's face it…it's inevitable. We're old Will. We're too fucking old to mess around. And I'm tired of pretending we're _not_ going to be together. Who else is going to put up with your four televisions blaring every fucking major news channel twenty-four hours a day? And what other man is going to want to have sex with me in my back brace? We're a matched set…you can't break it up," she said tearily into his shoulder.

"I beg to differ Mackenzie. _We_ are not old. _I'm _old. You are slightly crippled and arthritic. But don't worry, the smell of Ben-Gay turns me on," he said, kissing her temple and pushing her away so he could look her in the eyes.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed before that wine intensifies the Vicodin and you're singing show tunes and swinging from the chandelier," he said, standing and offering her his hand. She rose and leaned into his side.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered into her hair.

"Of course I know that…now show me," she said, leading him upstairs.

With all of the boxes gone the house looked like he'd remembered it being. He followed Mac up the stairs and into their bedroom. She turned to him, next to the bed and placed her arms around his neck. His arms were around her waist and they were standing there staring at one another.

"I never thought we'd be here again," Mac said.

"I've missed you so much, Mac."

She stood on her toes and kissed him, her tongue teasing his. He moaned and she laughed against him.

"You think teasing me is funny?" he asked with a smile. "I'll remind you of that later," he said as he unbuttoned her shirt.

She pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuckled his belt. They both kicked off their shoes. He pushed her shirt off of her shoulders and with his fingertip he traced the outline of her bra. "This is pretty. I love how it looks against your skin," he said and leaned down to kiss the top of her breast. He felt her shudder and smiled. His hands were on her breasts, teasing and caressing, but keeping his touch very light.

She unbuttoned his shirt and each patch of skin she revealed she kissed with open mouth kisses. She pushed his shirt off and bit his nipple, then sucked it into her mouth.

"Fuck, Mac." She let the nipple pop out of her mouth and she smiled at him. Her hands moved to his pants. She unbuttoned them and very slowly she lowered the zipper, making sure she caressed his cock through his underwear. She dropped his pants on the floor, leaving him standing there in black boxer briefs.

"Damn, you look good in boxer briefs," she said walking around him, looking at him from all angles.

"My turn," he said, unhooking her bra and dropping it on top of his pants. His hand held up one breast and his mouth was tracing patterns all around her areola, never actually touching the nipple. He repeated the pattern on her other breast. He dropped to his knees and unbuttoned, and unzipped her pants and pulled them down. His mouth was on her, breathing against her, through her underwear.

Her hands were on his shoulders helping to keep her balance. "God, Billy," she moaned, her head thrown back.

With his teeth Will took hold of her underwear and pulled them off of her. His hands were on her hips, holding her steady. He rested his head against her abdomen and breathed her scent in, deeply. "You smell so good, fuck you have no idea how much the smell of your arousal turns me on. I think I can't get any harder and I smell you and fuck, I'm harder than I've been in years."

One of her hands was now in his hair, letting her fingers sift through.

He pushed her back against the bed and sat her down. He was between her legs, looking up at her. "I love you, so much Mac."

Her hand was on his neck pulling him in for a kiss. She kissed her way around to his ear and traced the shape of his ear with her tongue. Her other hand was teasing his other ear, one finger only and her touch very light. She replaced her tongue with her lips and nibbled and fondled his ear, stopping briefly to suckle on the lobe.

His hands were caressing and rubbing anywhere he could reach. What she was doing to his ears was driving him wild and felt so good. He wanted her to feel that good. His hands were on her thighs, massaging her muscles, his thumbs teasing the skin where her legs met her torso.

She bit down, very lightly, on his ear when she felt his fingers on her clit. He would barely graze and move away. She was very wet and he longed to taste her. "Mac," he whispered and she pulled away from his ear to look into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked smiling at him. His eyes were full of lust and wanting, staring right at her. The feeling was almost overwhelming to have such intensity aimed at her.

"I'm so much better than okay," he said, leaning in to kiss her. His kisses moved from her mouth down her neck, all along her collarbone, down her chest where he finally took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Damn, Billy, that feels so good."

His hand moved hers from her other nipple so he could pinch and tantalize. She loved her nipples played with and he knew that, it was a huge turn on for her. She pinched his nipples as he was playing with hers, her fingernails scratching them.

He switched breasts and was now using his teeth along with the suckling. She moved one hand behind herself to brace against his assault on her breast. With the other she took his fingers that were teasing her thigh into her mouth, suckling in time with him.

Her suckling was driving him mad and making it very hard to concentrate. The nipple popped out of his mouth and he pulled his fingers from her mouth and held her hand, pulling it to his mouth to kiss her palm. She was watching him, trying to figure out what he was going to do next.

With his eyes on hers he placed his mouth on her mound, nibbling, kissing, teasing. When his tongue touched her clit, she moaned loudly. He sucked on her clit while putting two fingers inside her.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned, her head thrown back. She was very close to coming and wanted him inside of her when that happened. She reached under his arms and got his attention. He pulled his fingers out and took his mouth off of her. Her hands were on his cheeks. She kissed him and tasted herself on his lips. "I want you in me when I come." He nodded and stood up while she moved to the top of the bed with him following her after he pulled off his underwear. She held his cock and with her thumb teased the head.

He pulled her hand away from his cock and kissed it, "you can play next time, I promise. I'm really close." She nodded, understanding completely and laid back, holding her arms out to him. He easily went to her and rested against her, keeping most of his weight on his elbows. He kissed her and pushed his tongue into her mouth, her tongue keeping pace with his. Her hips were pushing against his, grinding in time with their dueling tongues. He pulled his mouth away, panting. "I need to be in you."

"Do it," she replied with a smile. "I need to feel you in me."

He took his cock in hand and eased himself just inside of her, going very slowly, letting her get used to him. He pulled back slightly and pushed all the way inside.

"Fuck," she screamed. "God, yes, fuck you feel good." Her hands were on her nipples, pulling and twisting them.

He loved watching her pleasure herself, it ratcheted up his arousal even further and he wasn't sure that was even possible. He began thrusting slowly and gradually increased his pace. He knew by her moans how close she was to coming.

"Billy," she moaned, "harder."

He did as she asked and with every thrust their skin was slapping together.

"Yes, so good. I'm so close, Billy, please," she moaned, her eyes squeezed shut. She was very close, as was he. Their pace was intense.

"Open your eyes and watch me come in you," he said.

She opened her eyes and he asked, "you ready?"

She nodded and he touched her clit and she was screaming and coming harder than he ever remembered her coming and the intensity triggered his own orgasm.

"Fuck, Mac, God yes, fuck," he said and collapsed on her, completely spent.

After a couple of minutes he rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest, one of her legs between his. She pushed herself up and kissed him, gently, lovingly and said, "I love you."

He tucked some hair behind her ear and said, "I love you, too, sweetheart."

"God, I hope no one is here?" she mumbled into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

"You hope? You _hope_ Mac?! I thought you were certain we were alone?" he asked, more than a little alarmed at the thought that a maid or gardener had just heard him screaming out her name.

"Well, I didn't exactly search the whole house before we came up here Billy. Don't worry about it. If anyone _did_ hear us, I'm sure they were impressed," she giggled.

"You think this is funny? Mackenzie, I am not an exhibitionist by nature. Generally speaking I don't want an audience when I'm fucking you."

"Generally speaking? When exactly _would_ you want an audience? I'm just curious here Will, because I really don't want to end up in some tabloid because you decided to screw me on a park bench or something."

"You're hilarious, you know that?" he responded, tickling her lightly along her ribcage.

"Hey! No tickling! You know that!" she rolled away from him and curled up on her side.

"Mac?" he asked quietly, running his hands along her back.

"It looks worse than it is Will, really," she assured him, feeling his fingers finding the new scars from yet another failed back surgery. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, where his hands settled on another new scar…this one from her run-in with a Shiite protester.

"I'm so sorry you've suffered so much Mackenzie. I wish I could take that away," he whispered into her ear.

"I know you do Billy. Maybe when things are a little less hectic with the show we can take some time off and see what another doctor says. A new doctor. I hear there's some new research being done at a facility in Annapolis," she told him wearily.

"Like hell! You will not be a guinea pig for some new procedure. I swear every operation just seems to make it worse Mackenzie."

"Calm down Will," she cooed, stroking her finger up and down his arm.

"I will not calm down. We're both fucking millionaires and we can't find someone who can help you?! I don't want to watch you fall apart right in front of me!"

"Well, that's what you're stuck with my darling. You fell in love with a total wreck of a human being. Live with it," she chuckled.

God, she was strong. He loved her for it, he just sometimes wished God, or Karma, or whatever the hell it was out there would give the woman a fucking break.

"You're right. I'm sorry I let my frustration get the better of me. I don't know how you do it Mac," he said, kissing her temple.

"Well, it will help to have the man that I love by my side again. Now, help me into the bathtub so we can get cleaned up before we go back to the hospital. And wipe that goofy grin off your face or my father will know exactly what we've been up to all afternoon."

"I don't think I could wipe the grin off my face if someone held a gun to my head. And I think your father already has a pretty good idea what we're up to. In fact, he'd probably encourage it," Will said, cheekily.

"Shut up and get in there," Mackenzie mumbled, pushing him toward the bath.

When they returned to the hospital Michael McHale was sitting up in bed looking rested and happy and was talking quietly to Mackenzie's aunt Meggie.

"Well, you two look like you've recovered from the trip. Did you have a nice _nap_?" Michael asked knowingly. Will and Mackenzie blushed like two teenagers caught necking in the back seat of the car.

"Yes we did. What are you two up to?" Mackenzie asked, trying to ignore a chuckling Will standing behind her.

"I'm trying to convince your father that low sodium diets can be quite satisfying and there is no need to douse every bloody thing he eats in salt and mustard," Meggie chuffed.

"She's right Dad. Someone with your blood pressure issues doesn't need a half bottle of soy sauce on his Lo Mein either," Mackenzie agreed, she also gave Will a knowing look. Will's love of everything salty and greasy and horrible for him was legendary.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that? I'm not the one in the hospital bed," Will complained.

"No, but you will be if you keep eating like a teenager Will. I visit hospitals and doctors more than enough for the both of us. I'd like to keep you fit and healthy. I have uses for you," she said, poking him in the side.

"And what might those uses be Ms. McHale?" Will eyed her up and down.

"Settle down you two. Or get a hotel room. Speaking of which, have you been by the house? Has Elizabeth gotten off all right?" Michael asked easily, as if they were discussing the weather and not the end of a decades-long marriage.

"I'm sure she'll be perfectly happy wherever it is she has gone," Mackenzie replied harshly. Will pulled her to his side and shook his head ever so slightly at Michael, warning him off the topic for now.

"Well, then let's talk to my doctor about getting me out of this place. I'd like to take my favorite girls to the theater," Michael announced. "Oh, and you too, McAvoy."

Will chuckled at that. "I'll just go see if I can find someone."

"How are you doing, really Kenzie?" Michael asked, beckoning his only daughter to his side.

"I'm fine. Mother and I were never close. I'm sure I'll hardly miss her presence at the house," Mackenzie said, crossing her arms protectively in front of her.

"Mackenzie…you are a terrible liar. What happened?" Meggie questioned, running a soothing hand up and down her niece's arm.

"Nothing! Nothing happened! Why does everyone want to turn this into some sort of Victorian drama? I'm not five years old. My mother hasn't abandoned me at the fair or something. I'm sure she would have liked to, but it's a little late for that," Mackenzie said, discreetly wiping away a tear.

"She told you," Meggie whispered, more than a little stunned.

"She did. You all should have told me years ago. It would have explained so much. Why didn't you?"

"Because no one, no matter what age, should be told they weren't wanted Kenzie," Meggie said softly. "If it makes any difference now…I wanted you. Probably more than Lizzie ever did."

Mackenzie looked up, shocked. Her Aunt Meggie had always been her confidante…her best friend. So many times when she was younger she had wished Meggie _was_ her mother. She didn't understand how two sisters could be so different. Where Elizabeth was cool and aloof, Meggie was open and caring and fun. So much fun. How different her childhood would have been if Meggie had been her mother.

"Thank you for that Meggie. I don't suppose it will ever erase the knowledge that my mother resented my very existence, but it helps. More than you know," Mac whispered, pulling her aunt to her in a tight embrace.

"Tomorrow morning," Will announced into the room, and then looked around wondering what he had missed while he was gone. Mac was trying to hide her blotchy, tear-stained face, but he knew she had been crying. As had Meggie.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the doctor says you will be released tomorrow morning Michael. We can pick you up at nine am."

"Thank God. Too much longer in this place and I'll go insane. You didn't happen to bring any Glenlivet with you, did you son?" Michael asked Will, who delighted in once again being referred to as 'son' by the man he adored.

"No, none at all," Will said sarcastically, all the while pointing discreetly at a bag he had set down near Michael's bed.

"That's my boy!" Michael exclaimed.

"All right you two, just don't get too rowdy in here. Mackenzie and I are going to get some tea. We'll be back soon," Meggie announced as she pulled her niece out the door.

"So, how long has _that_ been going on?" Will asked knowingly as he watched Meggie leave the room.

"I have no idea what you are talking about William," Michael McHale said, failing miserably to hide a smirk.

"You and Meggie, huh? I always thought you two were a much better match. How the hell did you end up with the wrong sister?" Will asked him.

"Oh hell, who even knows at this point? Meggie was a few years younger…still away at school when Lizzie and I started dating. It was a different time then, my boy. If you dated someone for more than a few months, your families were practically marching you down the aisle by force. Lizzie and I always had fun, but we never had much in common. Meggie was always my best friend…and Mackenzie's too. I adored her for how much laughter she brought into my little girl's life" Michael said wistfully.

"Speaking of which, when are you going to tell her? I've got to say, Mac has had more than enough shocks in the last few days," Will said concerned.

"How is she Will? Really? I know she doesn't like to let any of us know how much pain she's in, but how bad is it?" Michael asked.

"You've got to understand Michael, we've been getting closer these last few months, but it's only in the last few days that we've really gotten back together. She's worse, that much I can tell you. But I don't think she's going to let me see the full truth just yet. You know Mackenzie…keep calm and carry on. God, I forget how damn British she is sometimes!" Will exclaimed, to the delight of Mackenzie's father.

"Well, I should hope so! I know she spent the first six years of her life in America, but my girl is a Brit through and through and don't you forget it McAvoy!" Michael laughed.

God, it was so good to be with his family again, Will thought. And that's what these people were…his family, in the truest sense. He had hated his own father, for good reason. He had loved his mother and siblings because, well because he felt a sense of duty and obligation toward them. But Mackenzie? He had felt some sort of mystical connection to her the moment he met her. He had never wanted someone so badly in his life.

And then, to his delight, he had discovered in her father and aunt a feeling of kinship and connection. This was what he always thought he should have felt with his own family, a safety and security, and an easy camaraderie. He had been devastated when Mackenzie left him, not just for the loss of the love of his life, but also for the loss of the family he had gained when he had been with her. It felt unbelievably good to be getting it all back.

He just hoped Mackenzie could handle the new relationship sprouting up between her father and her aunt.

Meggie had Mac's hand in hers as they were walking to the hospital's café. Mac had always felt safe and secure when she was with Meggie, but now she needed some answers from her, too. "Can we talk about your relationship with my father, Meggie?"

She smiled at her and her perceptiveness. She always had been very sharp. "You and I can always talk about anything, my dear."

"If you're not comfortable, it's okay, you don't have to tell me."

Meggie looked at her, trying to decide what was going on in her head. Mackenzie was normally full steam ahead, but this cautionary questioning was new. Perhaps it was because of what she'd found out from her mother.

She stopped walking and pulled Mac to the side of the hallway so they could talk, face to face. "I know today has been very hard. You heard some things that you should have never had to hear. I don't pretend to understand Elizabeth's feelings toward you, but you don't have to worry about losing anyone else. I know you didn't have a great relationship with my sister, but that is her loss. You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie, but she still was your mother and that has to hurt. I'm so sorry," she said pulling Mac into a hug. She felt the tears start and held her close, trying to comfort her.

Mac pulled back after a few minutes and started to say something but Meggie put her finger on her lips. "Do not apologize. We are family and anything you need you know if it's in my power I'll do it for you. If you need someone other than that hunk of a man to hold you and let you cry, I'm there, okay?"

"Thank you," Mac said, wiping her eyes. "I've cried on him a lot the last few days. He's been amazingly supportive."

"That's because he loves you," Meggie said.

"I love him, so much. Are you and Dad happy?"

Meggie nodded her head. "Neither your father nor I had very happy marriages, you know that Mackenzie. We were married to the wrong people. But now my George has passed on and your parents are divorcing and we finally have a chance."

"Good, you both deserve to be. I'm happy for you."

"I wasn't sure how you were going to react, if it would be too awkward for you."

"There were many times when I was a little girl that I'd wished you were my mother," she told Meggie. "When I got older I understood that in every way that mattered, except biologically, I considered you my mother. I still do. You are who I want as my mother."

"I love you, Mackenzie. I still, to this day, don't understand how Elizabeth could have treated you the way she did. I would be honored to be your mother."

"I love you, too, Meggie."

"Go ahead and ask your questions."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Not too long. I was travelling in Africa about six months ago and I was in Morocco and he flew up to meet me. If you were to ask why now, I couldn't tell you, but it was the time and I do love him dearly."

"Would you move to Nigeria, if he goes back?"

"I would go with him. I don't think he'll go back, though."

Mac smiled, "good, he needs someone who will be with him and be his partner."

"When did you and Will get back together?"

Mac smiled at her. "We've been getting closer these last few months but only in the last few days have we actually gotten back together."

"I'd always hoped you two would find your way back to one another."

Mac was thinking about her time back in New York since she'd left the Middle East. "When I returned from the Middle East I was sure that he hated me but we got through that and slowly, very slowly, we started being friends again. Eventually we got closer and the hostage situation was what brought us back together. We were in a meeting and saw the footage and we both thought we saw Dad. We've been inseparable since."

"I can see how much the two of you love one another," Meggie said.

Meggie saw a look of contentment cross her niece's face. "Very much so," she said taking Meggie's hand and together they went in search of a cup of tea.

"Do you think Mac will ever talk to Elizabeth again, Will?" Michael asked.

Will thought about how to answer. "Don't sugarcoat it, just tell me. You never have to censor yourself with me, son."

"She'll see her before we leave because she'll want it finished. Whether or not she ever talks to her again after that, I don't know. I somehow think no."

Michael nodded and looked sad to Will.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Mac deserved a mother that wanted her. She is my world and I made sure she knew how much I love her and always wanted her, but it wasn't enough. When I was away and Mac only had Elizabeth she suffered. I always tried to take Mac with me when I travelled, but it wasn't always possible."

"Trust me when I tell you that Mac knows how much you love her. Good and bad it made her who she is today. I don't understand how Elizabeth could not want to know everything about Mac. The first time I met her I knew I had to know everything I could. I tried to tell Elizabeth what she was missing out on, but she didn't want to hear me."

A knock on the door interrupted them. A nurse popped in to check on Michael and take his vitals.

When they were alone again Michael asked Will, "do you still have the ring?"

When he and Mac were together before Will had talked to Michael about marrying Mac.

"I do still have the ring and she'll have it soon."

"Good," Michael said smiling at him. "You are already part of this family, my boy. That will just make it official."

"Thank you."

The men chatted for a few minutes and were then joined by Mac and Meggie. Meggie convinced Will to take a walk with her leaving Mac with her father for a while.

Mac was standing by the window, staring out, and seeing nothing really.

"Mac, come sit, please," her father said, patting the side of the bed. She came over to the bed and took off her shoes and climbed into bed, resting against his chest. He hadn't expected her to cuddle up with him. It was a testament to how she was really feeling. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you, Kenzie."

"I love you, too, Dad."

"I'm so sorry you got hurt today."

She shrugged as if it happened all the time.

"It does matter, sweetheart. We don't have to talk about it, but I think you'll feel better if you talk about it with someone."

"Will and I have talked," she mumbled into his chest.

"Good. I'm glad to see the two of you back together where you belong."

"Me, too."

"Are you going to see your mother before you go back home?"

"Probably."

"Mackenzie," he said.

"I will and we'll settle it once and for all. I just need to figure out what to say. Every time I even think about it I get furious and that feeling takes over."

"Do you want a relationship with her, now, knowing what you know?"

"Not at all."

"That decision sounds very final, are you sure?"

"I want to be. She made my life hell for forty years, she doesn't deserve any more of my time."

"Just be sure you know what you want when you talk to her. I'm willing to be the go between for the two of you, if you want."

"Always the diplomat."

"A role I know well."

She thought about what she really wanted and she decided that she needed to think more about the whole situation now that she had new information.

"Let me think about it some more, okay?" Mac said.

"Good answer."

"Tell me about you and Meggie."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, I'm not blind and I'm very happy for the two of you. Now tell me," she said scooting down so she was more comfortable in his arms.

And so, Mackenzie settled in to hear a story…as if it was a bedtime nursery tale her father was telling and not the tale of how he had come to fall in love with her aunt.

When Will and Meggie returned from their walk they found Mackenzie sound asleep burrowed into her father's side.

"Just how many pills has she taken?" Michael asked, more than a little concerned.

"Not nearly as many as she needs to be comfortable. Trust me, I've kept an eye on her pill bottles the last few days and if anything she's under using the drugs Michael," Will reassured.

"Kenz, come on, we're going back to the house now and let your father get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow," Will said as he quietly stroked her arm to wake her.

"Billy? Let me sleep please?" she pleaded.

"Nope, not in this bed Kenz. You won't be able to move in a couple of hours if you stay perched on the side of the mattress like this. Come on," he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and helped her sit up.

"Night Daddy," she whispered, barely awake, and the other three adults in the room chuckled a little at her childish mutterings.

"We'll see you both tomorrow morning," Will told them as he gently slipped Mackenzie's shoes back onto her feet and led her from the room.

"I love you, did you know that Will?" she mumbled sleepily to him as they stumbled toward the main entrance of the hospital.

"I did know that Kenz. And I love you too. Let me just hail us a taxi and we can get you back to your parent's house and into bed," he replied, flagging down a cab quickly.

"It's okay if you don't mean it Will. My mother used to say it too…sometimes. I think maybe she felt obligated. It always seemed to take such prodding to make her say those three little words," Mackenzie murmured into his shoulder once they were seated in the back seat of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mackenzie! Don't you ever say that! I loved you even when I wanted to throttle you, so don't you ever think that I am just placating you by saying those words," he whispered urgently into her ear. My God, he knew Elizabeth McHale had never been terribly demonstrative toward Mac, but he had never thought the woman had caused such terrible insecurity in her. Mackenzie's infidelity was making more and more sense to him by the minute.

Once they got back to the McHale home, Will helped Mackenzie into bed and watched as she curled up on her side and slept wrapped tightly around one of his pillows.

Unable to sleep just yet himself, he wandered around the house until he found himself pouring a scotch in the library and looking at all the family photos scattered about the room. He smiled at the pictures of a young Mackenzie riding horses and swimming and playing with school friends. And then he realized something. There were almost no pictures of Mackenzie and her mother. And the ones that did exist were heartbreakingly sad. There was a photo of Mac biting her nails as she sat on Elizabeth McHale's lap. And there was a photo of toddler Mackenzie being held by her mother but reaching out, almost frantically, for her father.

All this time, he had assumed he was the one who carried the scars from an abusive childhood…that he was the one who needed to work through issues of betrayal and neglect. But if these last few days had shown him anything, it was that Mackenzie had her own demons to slay if they were ever going to be happy together. And the first step in that battle was to talk to Elizabeth McHale.

He slugged down the last bit of scotch in his glass and made his way back toward the guest bedroom and prayed that Mackenzie would be able to talk to her mother and make some sense of the cold, distant relationship they shared. He felt, now more than ever, that putting her childhood to rest was the only way Mackenzie was going to be able to move on to a future with him.

"Will? What time is it?" he heard her scratchy voice early the next morning as he tried to move quietly about the room.

"Nearly eight Mac. Get up and get moving, your father is being released in an hour," he told her, watching in admiration as she stretched and rose from the bed.

"How long did I sleep? I feel like I've been out for days," she wondered.

"A little over twelve hours I think. It's been a stressful few days Mac…you needed it."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Should we take Dad and Meggie out for dinner tonight? Or maybe everyone needs a night in right now? We could go out this afternoon and get the makings for your famous Beef Wellington. You know how much my father enjoys that. And I like watching you cook," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly.

"We could invite your mother as well," he suggested.

"Well now you just ruined the whole evening for me," Mackenzie grumbled.

"Mac…" he warned.

"No Will. I'm here to see my father and to spend time with you and with Meggie and I will not have another moment of my life ruined by that woman. She said she never wanted me. Well, now she never has to see me again. She'll be thrilled."

And with that Mackenzie retreated to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"That went well," Will mumbled under his breath and sat on the bed, hanging his head in defeat. But he wasn't ready to give up just yet. Even if Mackenzie never wanted to see her mother after this trip, she was going to have to confront her and deal with this once and for all.

"Mac?" he said softly as he pushed the bathroom door open carefully and found her sitting in the bathtub covered by a mound of bubbles.

"What?" she said shortly.

"I'm not doing this to punish you. You hardly ever get home anymore. This may be the last chance you have to speak with her for quite some time."

"_This_ is not home Will," she said, gesturing around her. "It never was. Don't you understand that?"

"Then where is home Mac? Because I don't think you and I can make another attempt at _us_ until you figure that out. I thought _we_ were home before. I thought you and me and wherever it was we chose to live was home. But apparently you weren't ready for that. So please, tell me what it is that will make you feel like you're at home and you don't need to look any further," he blurted out almost angrily.

She reached out and grabbed his hand and nodded. "Okay," was all she said.

"Okay what, Mac?"

"Ok, I'll talk to her. But after that we never speak of it again, ok Billy? We never talk about your bastard father, or my negligent mother, or Brian Brenner or even what the hell was on that fucking voicemail! It's time we stopped _talking _so much and start living. Agreed?" she asked.

"Mac," he said warily.

"No, I'm serious Will. We've wasted too much time on all of it already. I'm not going to tell you what you can or can't discuss with a therapist or that we're never going to mention their names out loud again. But we're not going to agonize over it anymore. Our life is for _us_ from here on out. Agreed?" she asked again.

"Agreed," he said solemnly.

And maybe she was right. Maybe it really was as simple as all that. Maybe all you needed to do in life in order to move on was to agree that the past was the past and there was nothing more you could do to change it. Hell, they were both getting way too old to spend too much more time dissecting every little god damn detail of their childhoods.

"Good, now help me out of this tub or we'll never get to the hospital in time to pick up my father," she told him, reaching her hand out to him.

Everyone was in good spirits later that afternoon as they helped Michael settle back into his home. Mac blushing furiously when she realized Meggie was now staying in the master bedroom with him.

"I'll just leave you two alone then," she mumbled, backing out of the room. Meggie seemed to be ready to rush after her, but Will held up his hand.

"Leave her Meg. She's had a lot to take in the last few days and you know Mackenzie. The faster you try to push her to accept something the more she'll dig in her heels and oppose it," Will warned, and they all chuckled at the observation. They all knew he was right. And more to the point, they all knew Mackenzie wasn't upset with her father or with Meggie. She was just trying to adjust to the situation.

"Let's go to the store Will. If you're cooking tonight we need to get started. There's absolutely nothing here," Mackenzie announced as she flitted around the kitchen opening cabinets and drawers and furiously scribbling down lists.

"Mac stop," he whispered, grabbing her and pulling her back to his chest.

"Stop what Will? We need to get this place stocked up again if Meggie and my father are going to be staying here," she argued, trying to pull away from him.

"I know you love them both, but I know you're not totally comfortable with this. Give it time Mac. The awkwardness will dissipate. No one wants to think about their parent's sex life and I'm sure Michael doesn't want to think about what we're doing in that guest room. Relax, you're reaction was perfectly normal. But in the meantime, could you stop running around the kitchen like a madwoman? You are a danger in this room under the best of circumstances. We don't need you near the stove when you're in a panic," he whispered into her hair and felt tremendous relief when she giggled in response.

"Okay, you win. Get me out of the kitchen before I set something ablaze. Come on, let's go shopping Billy!"

The rest of the day and evening passed in a blissful blur. Will hadn't been so relaxed or well, happy, in years. He spent the afternoon cooking in the glorious kitchen that Mac's mother had redecorated just a few years back. And then he and Mackenzie and Michael and Meggie all spent the evening enjoying their meal and talking…talking for hours about everything and anything. And it was everything he had been missing all those years without Mac in his life. A big family get-together that wasn't awkward or miserable but joyous and laughter-filled.

When he pulled Mackenzie into his arms later that evening though, he was totally unprepared for the words that came from her mouth.

"I don't think you should be here tomorrow Will. I don't think any of you should be. I need to do this on my own," she whispered into his shoulder as she practically lay atop him in their bed.

"What are you talking about Mac?" he asked, totally clueless.

"My mother. I called her while you were clearing up the dishes. She's coming here tomorrow. You wanted me to talk to her and I will, but this may be the last time I ever do, and I want to get everything out. I'm not sure I will do that if you or my father or Meggie are there."

"Okay Kenz…whatever you want," he said quietly, all the while wondering if he could do that. He had just barely gotten Mackenzie back and everything in him was screaming don't let her go into a room with her mother alone. Don't let her face anything alone ever again.

"I'll be fine Will," she assured him, as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him.

"I know you will Kenz. I just don't want you to ever have to be 'fine' on your own again," he said, kissing her softly.

She curled up against his side and laid her hand across his stomach, palm up, obviously a request.

"You know, I don't do this for just anyone," he teased, one again tracing light patterns across the palm of her hand and watching her eyelids grow heavy.

"Well, I would hope not Billy," she teased, as she laid her head down on his shoulder, kissed his neck and drifted off to sleep.

"Are you sure you want to be alone Mac? I can stay," he pleaded the next morning.

"Go Will. You three have a nice breakfast and I will join you later this afternoon," she assured him. But still, he just stood at the door looking at her like he couldn't bear to leave her alone for this.

"Billy, you're the one who pushed for this. We'll talk, get a few things out in the open, and then you and I get on with the rest of our lives, okay?" she asked, as she pulled his jacket closed for him. Michael and Meggie were waiting in the car. The three of them were going to Will's favorite breakfast spot in London to give Mac and her mother some time alone. He didn't think he'd be able to eat a thing wondering what was going on back here at the house though.

"Go Billy," she said, kissing him swiftly and then practically pushing him out the door.

And then she sat, and nervously waited for her mother to appear. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Mackenzie nearly bolted out of her chair. She opened the door to find her mother standing next to a tall, thin man who appeared to be in his early sixties.

"You didn't have to ring the bell," Mackenzie said stiffly.

"This isn't my home anymore Mackenzie. I felt it improper not to do so," Elizabeth replied. "This is my friend Daniel. Daniel, this is my daughter Mackenzie."

"Well, had I known this was meant to be some sort of cocktail party I would have asked Will to stay," Mackenzie said almost hysterically.

"I just thought the two of you should meet. Daniel is a very important part of my life Mackenzie."

"Well, bully for you Daniel. I always thought _I_ was an important part of her life. Turns out I was wrong. So, pardon me for saying this, but let's not waste our time with introductions and small talk. I doubt we'll be seeing much of each other. Mother, could we please talk in the other room?"

"That was very rude Mackenzie. I'd like you to apologize before we go," Elizabeth said as soon as the library door was shut behind them.

"I don't think I'll be doing that Mother. I just have a few questions and then you can go. After today, I would kindly ask that you don't contact me directly. If you care to speak with me, contact Will or call my father, but please don't call me."

"Mackenzie, please…" Elizabeth started, but was cut off.

"Please what Mother? What exactly am I meant to feel about a woman who barely showed any interest in me most of my life? Whose only words for me as a child were harsh and critical and whose neglect left me longing so much for everyone's love and attention that I was willing to risk my relationship with Will just to prove that I hadn't been rejected by an asshole!" Mackenzie shouted out, and then realized what she had said.

"Holy shit! Will was right! I really did need to talk to you!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

"Mackenzie! Please don't use that language. And what in the world are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing. Nothing you need to concern yourself with Mother. I just need to know one thing. Did you know? Did you know with absolute certainty before you had me that you didn't want to be a mother?" Mackenzie asked, almost desperate for an answer.

"I did. Everyone around me assured me my feelings would change the minute you were born, but they were wrong. I grew to love the person you became. You were strong-willed and independent and intelligent and I had to respect that. But I knew from the time I was twenty that I wasn't meant to be a mother. That just wasn't something you were allowed to say back then in our social circles Mackenzie. And so, I didn't. Why?"

"I just needed to know, that's all," Mackenzie whispered, her heart leaping in her chest with hope.

"Does this have something to do with Will?" Elizabeth asked. "Is he pushing for children? Please, learn from my example Mackenzie. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"Could you please stop referring to me as a mistake?! I have enough self-doubt and recrimination in my heart without hearing that over and over again!" Mackenzie pleaded, dropping into a chair near the fireplace and willing herself to stop shouting. It was making her head pound and her neck ache and she was beginning to wish she hadn't sent Will away.

"I wasn't saying _you_ were a mistake Mackenzie. I was saying that letting myself be talked into motherhood was a mistake. Please don't repeat it," Elizabeth lectured.

"Will would never try to talk me into something I didn't want to do. Quite the opposite actually. He's always been more concerned for my well-being than you ever were."

"Then why are you asking about maternal instinct? And why did you not want him here?" Elizabeth demanded, taking a seat next to her daughter.

"You will never understand," Mackenzie said wearily.

"No, you're probably right. I never did understand you. You were always so much closer to Michael."

"Well of course I was! He wanted me! He loved me!" Mackenzie shouted.

"I loved you in my own way Mackenzie. My life just never revolved around you like his did."

"That's all I needed to know Mother. You can leave now," Mackenzie whispered.

"Mackenzie, please…" Elizabeth said, reaching out toward her.

"Leave mother! I'm in pain and I'm done talking!" Mackenzie shouted, rubbing her hand across her forehead and wishing like hell her mother would listen to her. Just then, the library door burst open and Will rushed in.

"I think that's enough for now Elizabeth. You should go," Will said, looking at Mackenzie's shocked face and giving her a quick wink before he helped lead Elizabeth from the room.

"Will? What the hell? I thought you were at breakfast?" Mackenzie asked when he returned.

"I couldn't do it Mac. I jumped out of the car a few blocks down the road and told your father and Meggie to go ahead without me. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat a thing anyway," he replied, rubbing her neck when he saw her tilting it back and forth in obvious pain.

"I'm glad you're here. Will you go upstairs with me?

"Of course, come on," he said taking her hand in his and leading her upstairs. He opened their bedroom door and said, "Change into something comfortable and meet me in bed," he said pushing her towards the bathroom.

He quickly undressed to his boxers and a t-shirt and climbed into bed.

She came out of the bathroom in one of his unlaundered dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up.

"I love seeing you wear my shirts, you're so sexy."

"Do you know why I wear them?"

He shook his head. "They smell like you and having you all around me makes me feel safe," she said, getting under the covers. She cuddled up to him, lying on her side, her arm on his chest.

"Thank you for telling me that, I had no idea," he said caressing her back. "I know how hard it was for you to meet with Elizabeth. I'm proud of you."

"There was something I had to know."

"Will you tell me what that was that you needed to know?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "I wanted to know if she'd always known she didn't want to be a mother. She told me she'd known since she was twenty that she didn't want to be a mother. Before she even knew my father, she'd already decided that she didn't want a child."

"What made you ask?" Will questioned.

When she hesitated, he quickly added, "you don't have to tell me."

She sat up next to him and said, "I want to. I was wondering how she could have carried me for nine months and have seemingly no connection to me. I didn't understand it, I'm not sure I do now, but at least now I know that she didn't want children from before she'd even met my father. I've heard what she had to say but I just don't understand how a woman, let's take my mother out of this, any woman could be in a monogamous relationship with a man that they love and if as a result of that love a child is conceived, how they don't have some connection to that child, even if it's not to the child, it was something created out of love between a man and a woman. Wouldn't she at least be connected because of the man she loves? It didn't make any sense to me. Maybe because I've never been pregnant, but even abstractly I get the connection," she said. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "She'd have morning sickness and learn about the baby. She'd feel the baby move and kick, how could she not love something that was part of her?"

"I think you hit upon something there."

"What?"

"Maybe she didn't love herself and by extension the baby she carried."

"Maybe, but even with all of my issues, I can't imagine discounting part of myself. I'll be the first to admit I've lots of issues, some I'm just discovering, but if I was pregnant, the baby I would be carrying would be a top priority."

He smiled at her. "The difference is that you aren't opposed to having children."

"It was never a priority, but I was never against the idea."

"Can we stop talking in abstracts?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you have my child?" He'd shocked her, he knew. "You don't have to answer me right now, I know that was out of left field." Really, he wasn't even sure where it came from but it was a question he wanted her to answer.

She didn't need time to think, or consider, she'd known this answer for a long time.

"I'd love to have your child."

"Really?"

She laughed and wiped at the tears on her cheeks again. "Really, Billy."

He pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest, kissing her. She moved her leg over him and sat up, straddling his hips. She leaned down to kiss him, her hands on either side of his head.

Their kiss broke but he kept his head resting against hers. "I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too."

A knock on their bedroom door interrupted them. "Come in," Mac said.

Michael opened the door and saw Mac on top of Will. "I apologize for interrupting," he started.

"We're just talking. You and Meggie didn't go to breakfast?" Mac asked.

Meggie stuck her head in the doorway and placed her hand on Michael's back. "No, none of us wanted to leave you here alone," Meggie said.

"I love you, all of you, thank you for coming back."

Will picked up her hand and kissed her palm.

"Since we're all up and none of us has had breakfast, how about I cook us something?" Will offered.

"We'll meet you in the kitchen," Meggie said, pulling Michael out of their bedroom.

"I think we made Michael uncomfortable," Will said.

"It's no different than he and Meggie sharing a bed."

"You are his little girl and even though he knows you're a grown woman, he doesn't want to see you sitting on me, in my shirt, in bed."

"I'll talk to him, make sure he's okay," Mac said. "Maybe he and I can take a walk while you and Meggie fix breakfast."

"Go change," he said and kissed her as she got off of him.

Once they were both dressed again Mac and Will made their way down to the kitchen. Meggie was searching in the refrigerator for something for them to cook.

Mac stood behind her father who was sitting on a stool and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned his head back and smiled at her.

"Will you walk with me while Will and Meggie fix breakfast?"

"Certainly," he said getting up and holding his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and together they walked outside.

"I apologize for interrupting, earlier."

She smiled at him. "We really were just talking."

He looked uncomfortable. "You can tell me," Mac added.

"Knowing you're an adult and sexually active is different than seeing you, even if nothing was going on, on top of William."

"It's okay, but if you come into a bedroom we're sharing there is going to be a chance you are going to see that. I love Will and Will loves me. Would it make you more comfortable if we went to a hotel?"

"No, I want all of the family under one roof."

They walked through the garden, holding hands, enjoying being with one another.

"Meggie is going to move in here," Michael told her.

"Good. Are you going back to Africa?"

"I'd prefer not to and I'll ask for another posting. Who knows I might end up in New York again?"

"We'd enjoy having you and Meggie in New York."

"You've come to accept my relationship with Meggie very easily."

Mac nodded, not sure where his question was going.

"Will you try to explain why?" Michael was honestly interested.

"I think mainly because it's Meggie and even as a small child I'd always wished she was my mother and in every way that's important, she is, to me."

"She's always loved you, when Elizabeth couldn't. I never understood how Elizabeth couldn't love you and enjoy being with you. Even as a child you were so very interesting. You have, and always have had, a unique perspective on the world, even when you didn't understand the bigger concepts."

"Meggie made things better. I loved spending time with her. We're both finally with the people we're meant to be with, people that make us better because we're with them.

They both heard Will from the backdoor say breakfast was ready.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Mackenzie asked later that morning, feeling so stuffed full of waffles and sausage and tea that she thought she might look like she was waddling through London rather than taking a leisurely stroll.

"No, not really. Not that you couldn't stand to gain a few pounds," Will told her, squeezing her tightly against his side as they walked through Hyde Park.

"I thought you liked my body?" she asked uncertainly.

"I _adore_ your body Mac. I just know that, between the hours you work and the way the painkillers affect your appetite, you always tend to be a little underweight. That's not going to make getting pregnant any easier."

"So, you were serious then?"

"About having a baby? Weren't you?" he asked, a little concerned.

"I think I am. That conversation with my mother certainly cleared up a few things. I always assumed it would be genetic…that I would be a terrible mother too. So, I don't think I ever allowed myself to plan for children. And then I met you and I started thinking about what a child of ours would be like. It scared the shit out of me when thoughts of babies started popping into my head after you and I had been together for several months," she admitted.

"So, you decided to sabotage the only serious relationship you had ever had so you wouldn't have children?" he wondered aloud. God, Habib would have a field day with all the things Mackenzie was revealing on this trip. She was a veritable smorgasbord of psychological trauma and issues.

"I don't know…maybe? I'm not sure what I was thinking Billy. I was scared and I should have talked to you. Maybe instead of four miserable years without you and a stab wound to the stomach I'd have a marriage and a family."

"Who the hell knows what would have happened Mac? I like to think there was some sort of purpose for all the shit we've been through. Maybe you and I weren't ready to be together back then. I do wish you hadn't suffered so much while we were learning to be better people," he said, his hand stroking her side and running along her scar through the blouse and jacket she was wearing.

"Me too," she said quietly.

"Will it affect your chances of getting pregnant?" he asked her, glancing down at her stomach meaningfully.

"It shouldn't. But other things might."

"Such as?" he asked, worried for her.

"The back problems Will. The only reason I'm able to work is because I take a tremendous amount of painkillers and muscle relaxers. I am assuming I will have to be weaned off most of them before I become pregnant, but that will still leave me barely functioning."

"Forget it then Mac. I can't watch you in that kind of pain for nearly a year," he said as he stopped walking and grabbed her hands in his.

"Hey, Billy, this is my decision too. I want us to try and have a child. Let's just talk to the doctors first and see what they have to say. Maybe there's a compromise," she pleaded.

"It better be one hell of a compromise Mackenzie. I am not letting you destroy your own health for the possibility of a child."

They spent the next few days relaxing at home with Michael and Meggie and were more than a little sad to leave when it came time to depart for New York.

"You'll both come and see us soon, won't you?" Mackenzie nearly pleaded with them at the airport.

"Of course darling! Who knows, maybe there will be some sort of event we'll be needed for," Meggie said, winking at Will and Mac.

"Can we enjoy each other's company for a few more months before you have us walking down the aisle Meggie?" Mackenzie chided.

"No, you may not. You aren't getting any younger my dear. Learn from our example and grab onto the one you love. Don't let too much time pass," Meggie whispered into her ear and then grabbed Michael's hand.

Mackenzie nodded through her tears in response.

"Come on Mac, we're going to miss our plane," Will said as he tried to push her toward security. She gave Michael and Meggie one more quick hug and kiss and then joined him.

"We'll see them again Mackenzie. Why are you so weepy all of a sudden?" Will asked, sincerely concerned with her wild swings in emotions the last couple of days. She'd been through more than a few shocks and he wondered if it wasn't all catching up to her now.

"I don't know. My life has been so crazy these last few years that I haven't really stopped long enough to let myself miss anyone or feel lonely. Now, I have you back and my father is finally happy with Meggie and I just want to hold onto you all and keep you close to me," she sniffed.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant already? For a hard-edged reporter you are getting awfully soppy these days my dear," he teased.

"I am not getting soppy Will! I'm in love and I'm happy! What the hell is so wrong with that!" she shouted at him, attracting a few stares in the airport terminal.

"Nothing Mackenzie! Jesus…there's nothing wrong with that. Now try to keep your voice down before they deny us boarding," he pleaded.

"Sorry," she said, wiping her tears and looking around at the startled faces staring back at her. "I didn't mean to say that so loud," she whispered.

"Get on the plane would you? Good God Mac, I can't take you anywhere," he chuckled and helped her settle into first class.

Mercifully, she slept through most of the flight, because Will really wasn't quite sure he would be able to handle any more mood swings in the cramped cabin of a 747. He quietly woke her just before landing to help her sit up and buckle herself into her seat.

"Are we home yet?" she asked sleepily.

"Almost Mac," he whispered, and then wondered just where home was going to be for them now. Would they walk off this plane and return to their separate apartments? They'd only been back together for a few days, but he couldn't imagine sleeping without her tonight. But God knows he didn't want to make the same mistakes he did the first time around. He didn't want to rush her.

But could anything they did right now be considered rushing things? They had known each other nearly a decade. Had dated for two years before and now, well, now here they were talking about having a baby for Christ's sake! How the hell were they supposed to do that from different sides of town?

Will texted Lonny their location in baggage claim and stood off to the side with Mackenzie nearly asleep standing against him as they waited for their bags to appear.

"Is she conscious?" Lonny's voice woke him from his trance a few minutes later. Baggage carousels really could be hypnotic.

"Yes, she's conscious! Did you think I kidnapped her and was holding her against her will or something?" Will grumbled.

"How the hell would I know? You need a score card to keep track of where you two are in your relationship," Lonny replied.

"You're hilarious, Lonny."

"Could you two keep it down? Exhausted woman trying to sleep here," Mackenzie mumbled against Will's shoulder.

"Sorry Mac," Will apologized, then nodded toward their bags appearing on the conveyor belt and watched Lonny scoop them up as if they weighed nothing.

"Where are we headed?" the bodyguard asked as he guided them toward the car.

Yeah, where are we headed, Will thought? He must have had that deer in the headlights look on his face because Mackenzie just chuckled and smacked his arm.

"Home Lonny, we're headed home," she supplied for him and he exhaled.

"Just to be clear. By home we are referring to Hudson Street, right? I don't want to start any arguments or misunderstandings between you two. I have money in the betting pool," Lonny said.

"Just drive would you?! Jesus, everyone has to be a comedian," Will mumbled.

"You think I'm kidding? That pot has to be up to twenty-five hundred dollars by now!"

"And these people are supposed to be our friends?" Will wondered aloud.

"They _are_ our friends Will. We just happen to entertain them as well, apparently. Can't blame them really, we do argue rather frequently, and usually right in front of them. If we want to keep our personal lives to ourselves we're going to have to work on that," she told him as she snuggled into his side in the backseat of the car.

"Maybe we could work on not arguing in general Mac."

"Not possible. We enjoy it too much."

"She's got you there McAvoy," Lonny interjected.

"Could you just pay attention to the road please and not our conversation?" Will pleaded.

"Calm down Will. We'll hear far more gossip about us in days to come, I'm sure."

"Why does it have to be that way?" he groused.

"Because they care about us Will. Whether or not you like it, we've built a little family for ourselves at that studio. Almost everyone there is all alone in New York. Their families are scattered around the globe, and with the hours we work they almost never get to go home to see them. They look up to you…to both of us, really. And I think they just want the best for us. They want us to be happy. So, try not to shut them out of our lives completely. Please?" she asked with such heartfelt emotion he couldn't possibly deny her.

"_Fine_" he huffed out. "They're our family. That doesn't mean they have to know everything. No surprise emails this time, okay Mac?"

"I promise…although a few things may slip out here and there. I'm happy Will! And when I'm happy I talk. You know that!" she said gleefully.

"Lord help me," he grumbled.

"He already has. We're back together aren't we?"

**The End..for now.**


End file.
